Beginnings: Eden Academy
by ilovefood
Summary: Status...
1. Prologue

**Beginnings: Eden Academy**  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. And if some of the names I made up belong to some people, I apologize, but it is strictly a coincidence. Ranma and company belong to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi and her licensees (Viz Communications in North America). This work is strictly for the non-profit enjoyment of fans. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Please R/R. I've read tons of fanfics, but this is the first fanfic I've ever written.  
  
' ' thought  
  
" " speech

* * *

**  
PROLOGUE**  
  
"WHOA..."  
  
That was the only thought in Ranma's head as he faced the enormous black ivory gates enclosed with aged ivy. Eden Academy was no Furinkan High School. Aside from the towering brick buildings and the large luscious greenery, there was an aura of prestige, class, intelligence and order. No indeed.  
  
Standing at the entrance, Ranma can't picture this picturesque foundation to be anything chaotic, and smiled at himself. 'Finally'  
  
Ranma still felt cautious. Over a year of preparing for spontaneous battles, it was still in him to feel his surroundings. Nope. He wouldn't need it here. There would be no sudden glomps from a purple-haired Amazon, or an unexpected mallet from a rage-filled blue-haired tomboy, or the shouts of "DIE SAOTOME!!."  
  
Again, he couldn't help but smile at the freedom. But a certain part of him would miss the excitement and adventures from constant battles with expert martial artists, faraway princes that kidnapped his fiancé, and the many rivals he unknowingly accumulated over his 11-year span as a martial-artist. But the feeling of being free and normal outweighed it all. "I can finally live like a normal teenager. No fiancés, no rivals, no fights. Nothing but me."  
  
With that, Ranma Saotome took a long deep breath and entered the gates of Eden Academy, the most prestigious international school in Japan, and the beginning of his normal life.


	2. Entrance to Eden

**Beginnings: Eden Academy**

**Revised it to fix some of the grammar mistakes! Kudos to Wes Godin for the editing help! Thanks! - jL**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. And if some of the names I made up belong to some people, I apologize, but it is strictly a coincidence. Ranma and company belong to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi and her licensees (Viz Communications in North America). This work is strictly for the non-profit enjoyment of fans. No copyright infringement is intended.

Please R/R. I've read tons of fanfics, but this is the first fanfic I've ever written.

' ' thought

" " speech

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

The smell of fresh cut grass and flowers assaulted Ranma's tuned senses when he stepped past the towering gates. A nice clean walkway surrounded by miles of grass and trees led the way up to an administrative building that could have been easily mistaken as a French château, with similar buildings situated neatly throughout campus. The contrasting classical dull red-bricked buildings and beige walls somehow managed to look perfect together.

Taking time to scan his surroundings during his trek to the administrative building, Ranma noticed a group of students sitting by the grass talking and others playing Frisbee. Laughter and excited chit-chat drifted through the wind. A pair of horses and their riders trotted past him. Ranma noticed that the girls were immaculately dressed in matching gray and white riding outfits. As they passed him, the girls glanced at Ranma and sent him a friendly smile. Ranma stared at the pair for a moment and returned the smile.

Without warning, a clear, strong and female voice shouted "Heads up!" Ranma nonchalantly caught the wandering Frisbee that veered toward his head.

"Nice catch!" Ranma turned to look at the owner of the voice and saw a flushed blonde girl in khaki shorts and a baby blue tank top. Ranma noticed (from a martial artist's point of view of course) that the girl was well-toned, built with curves in all the right places and smooth legs a mile long. 'Yep, definitely female.'

"Sorry about that. Sometimes they fly all over the place when we're in the heat of a game."

Embarrassed at the attention from the beautiful gaijin and the attention from the other students, Ranma's cheeks began to color. While nervously laughing and scratching the back of his head, Ranma responded quickly "Um, it's no problem. None at all. Don't worry about it!"

The gaijin leaned in closer to take a better look at Ranma. At nearly 6 ft tall, the years of martial arts training showed through his white shirt and khaki pants, the large backpack on his shoulder did nothing to hide the bulge of his muscles. In short, Ranma looked great. She blatantly let her eyes wander down his front. 'Hm...not bad.'

The object of her scrutiny was beginning to turn into an even deeper shade of red. Snapping back to his face, she noticed his deep blue eyes looked everywhere but at her. 'Hm...cute. Not bad at all.' "I've never seen you around here before. Are you visiting someone?"

"What? Oh, no. I'm new here."

The interest in her eyes grew. "Really! Well, then. Welcome to Eden Academy. You'll notice after awhile that this place isn't exactly Eden. Oh, where are my manners?" Embarrassed, she held out her hand. "I'm Angela St. James, a 2nd year student. Nice to meet you."

Staring at the hand for a moment, and then reaching up to return the handshake, Ranma noticed that it was a smooth yet firm hand. "Hi. Uh, Ranma Saotome. I'm a 2nd year, too."

Shouts from her friends had her turning her head towards the group. "ALRIGHT! COMING!" Turning back to Ranma, "Cool. We might be in some classes together." With a cock of her head towards the field, "Want to join our game?"

Gazing at the group of teenagers waiting for Angela, Ranma wanted to join them, but he had to be registered and get his things settled first. "Sorry, I'd like to, but I need to get my schedule and take care of stuff."

"It's okay. Next time. Anyway, I better get going before they get mad. Hope to see you later today!" Angela said in a disappointed smile.

"Yeah. Thanks."

With a glance towards the retreating martial artist, the scheming gaijin decided to bump into the new student as much as possible.

Ranma reached the impressive building without further ado and opened the oak doors to a cool air conditioned reception area. Solid oak walls, accentuated with light-patterned wallpapers surrounded the room. Paintings of the campus were spaced attractively about the walls.

He took a deep breath and walked towards the rich wooden desk where the receptionist sat and asked to see his counselor. "Hi. I'm Ranma Saotome and I'm supposed to see Miyake-sensei this morning."

The large friendly woman gave Ranma an endearing smile and made him less nervous. "Hello Saotome-san. We were expecting you."

She then called Miyake-sensei and informed him of his visitor. "If you'll follow me." She led him through a couple doors and hallways all lined with similar designs and photos of prominent graduates. Rather than making the building feel pompous and overbearing, it emitted a nice balance between prestige and comfort, and made Ranma feel more at ease. When she stopped at a door marked Roy Miyake , Ranma was nervous again. The receptionist looked at him knowingly and showed him into the office, "Here you go. Don't worry. He won't bite."

Seated behind the desk, a man in his mid-50s was looking at some files. Ranma took in the graying hair and wrinkles settled on the man's forehead as he looked up at Ranma and gave him a beaming smile. He then rose up, keeping a genuine smile on his face and offered his hand, "Saotome-kun. Welcome to Eden Academy! We're so glad you decided to accept our offer."

Ranma shook it. "Thanks, Miyake-san." 'Man, what's with people and shaking hands here?'

"Please, call me Roy. We're like family around here. Take a seat. Anyway, I've got your schedule lined up. You haven't taken a lot of the prerequisites for these classes, so I've arranged a tutor to help you. That is, if it's okay with you."

"Sure. No problem. Thanks."

"Alright. You'll be taking the core classes like many of the students your year: English, Calculus, History, Foreign Language, Biology and one elective. Since you're here on our athletic scholarship, I'm afraid that elective will automatically be martial arts."

Ranma blanched at the sound of English, Calculus and History. "That's okay."

"Well then. Since your condition is ah…unique, we decided to place you in our only on campus house, Auen. You will be living with 5 other students. You will have your own room and share your bathroom with the 2 other male students. Now normally, Auen is a house that only privileged students can live in, since this is the only dorm with singles. Students in Auen are at the top of their class and will become prominent alumni of this institute. But we were able to place you because one of the housemates had to take a leave of absence and you do fit the talent portion of our criteria. That being said, I've arranged a student escort to show you around campus. If you have any questions, please direct them towards him. I'm also free to address any concerns you may have during your stay in Eden."

Bending into his intercom, "Hi Sasha, is Aizawa-kun there? Great. Send him in please."

A few moments later, a tall boy with neat black hair came through the door. He greeted Roy and introduced himself to Ranma. "Hey. I'm Kenji Aizawa, the student president. I'm here to show you around the school. So if you have any questions or concerns, let me know."

Ranma then followed the pompous man out the cool building and into the sunny warm air. "Where should we start? You probably want to drop your things off first, right?"

Ranma shrugged his shoulders that carried his massive backpack. "Sure. Doesn't matter, this isn't really that heavy."

Kenji raised a questioning eyebrow. "Okay. We'll go to Auen first."

On the way to Auen, Ranma couldn't help but notice the cold, fake smile plastered on Kenji's face as he greeted other students. He also felt the cold and loathing stare from the aforementioned students directed at Kenji, as well as a curious one directed at him.

"Eden is a very prominent institution. By attending this school, you are held responsible to lead a successful career. The students here are from wealthy families and with that wealth comes the wealthy personality. Like any other high school, Eden also has social hierarchies. We have the nerds on academic scholarships, the jocks - like yourself - on athletic scholarships, the in-crowd and the miscellany. I of course belong to the -"

Kenji was interrupted by a punch to the face and was knocked to the ground by a very red and angry man. "You FK! What the hell were you trying to do!"

Ranma helped to hold the man back as his friends tried to restrain him.

Kenji got up and wiped the blood off his mouth with the back of his hand and readjusted his glasses. He then ran his fingers through his dark hair and stood staring at the attacker with a smirk. "Tsk tsk. I thought you to be more proper than this, Izumi. I can sue you and your family for everything for what you just did. But since I'm so forgiving and your punch didn't hurt very much, I'll let it go this time."

Izumi saw red and fought even harder and lunged at Kenji. If it weren't for Ranma, he would have succeeded in pummelling the sneering president. "I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR SORRY $$!" He took a deep breath and cooled and shook off Ranma and his friends. He then coolly looked over at Kenji. "You're going to wish you never went to this school, Aizawa."

When Izumi left, Ranma walked back towards Kenji. "Are you okay Aizawa-san?"

"I'm fine. Like I said, it was a weak punch. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'm not in the mood to show you around anymore. We'll postpone the tour. Auen is just straight down this path. It's a large 2 story house. It's the only one on campus, you can't miss it."

'Unless you're Ryouga.' Ranma thought with a chuckle. "Ah, it's okay. Thanks though."

As Ranma walked down the path, a large structure came into his view. 'Wow. THAT's a house!' There stood Auen. A 9-room house that looked more fit for a millionaire than high school students.

'So much has happened. I wonder what's going to happen next. I guess there is chaos wherever I go. But it is nice when all the trouble and drama isn't centered on me!'


	3. Plans

**Beginnings: Eden Academy**

**Revised it to fix some of the grammar mistakes! Kudos to Wes Godin for the editing help! Thanks! - jL**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. And if some of the names I made up belong to some people, I apologize, but it is strictly a coincidence. Ranma and company belong to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi and her licensees (Viz Communications in North America). This work is strictly for the non-profit enjoyment of fans. No copyright infringement is intended.

Please R/R. I've read tons of fanfics, but this is the first fanfic I've ever written.

' ' thought

" " speech

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

While staring at the large structure that led to his home for the next two years, Ranma began to feel a bit apprehensive. Before the Tendos, he's never had a real home. And even that home was far from normal. And now, he will be living with 5 complete strangers, strangers who Kenji had mentioned have "wealthy personalities", whatever that meant. 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. What if they freak out about my curse? They're not use to seeing magic curses, demons, and all that crazy stuff. ARRGH..maybe I shouldn't be here after all. How'd I get myself into this mess?'

* * *

FLASHBACK 

On a quiet Saturday afternoon in Nerima, "RANMA NO BAKA!" echoed through the walls of a certain dojo, and the aforementioned person was seen hurling through the sky. The residents of Nerima never even so much as glanced toward the source of disturbance and went about their daily routine. Such a sight may have alarmed many people, but not the people of Nerima. Everyone has heard and witnessed the drama surrounding their favorite pig-tailed martial artist. Life certainly was more interesting since his arrival, and many people benefited from it, especially the contractors who have never been busier.

'Stupid tomboy.' Was all Ranma muttered as he flew over Nerima and prepared for his descent into the streets below. 'Lucky I didn't land in some pool or whatever.'

Ranma managed to break his fall through some trees in the nearby park and landed safely and gracefully on his feet. He then began to brush away the debris he accumulated from his landing. 'Stupid tomboy. What the hell did she do that for? It's not my fault that Shampoo came over with really good ramen, and then Ucchan showed up with her okonomiyaki. I mean, C'mon, it's FREE food! Then she had to get all mad and start a fight with them. And then, Ryouga, Mousse and Kuno all show up and fight with ME when all I did was sit there and eat my food. What did I ever do to deserve all this?'

Looking up at the sky, Ranma pushed his fist into the air and cried, "ARE YOU HAVING FUN UP THERE! DO YOU ENJOY WATCHING ME GO THROUGH THIS HELL EVERY SINGLE DAY! WELL BRING IT ON! I, RANMA SAOTOME, CHALLENGE YOU! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! IN FACT I LOVE ALL THIS. HAHAHAHAH!"

"Ranma? Is that you? What are you doing? Are you okay?" A very familiar and concerned voiced penetrated his protests.

'Oh no.' Ranma stopped. One part of him wanted to run, and another wanted him to turn his head to acknowledge the voice. 'I can't run. She already saw me.' "Uh..hi Mom."

"Ranma! Oh my goodness, it IS you! I was so worried it might have been someone else! I haven't seen you since you were so small. But a mother always recognizes her child. Come here, I want to take a closer look at you!" said a happy Nodoka Saotome.

As Ranma hesitantly walked towards his mother, the park sprinklers came on. 'Oh no.' Ranma could only stare at his mother as the familiar tingling went through his body, the tingling sensation that signaled his change from guy to girl with the touch of cold water. He was shocked. All he could see was the change in his mother's eyes. Shock. Surprise. Anger. And finally, the one thing Ranma did not want to see, disappointment.

Nodoka could only stand there and see his beloved son turn into the girl she's been associating with, Ranko. Nodoka almost fainted from the surplus of thoughts and feelings running through her at this time. But one feeling emerged from it all, disappointment. She was angered that Ranma was hiding his identity from her all this time. And she was disappointed at herself for not recognizing her own son. 'How could he not tell me? I'm his MOTHER. MOTHER! Am I such a bad mother that my son had to HIDE from me?'

Then she saw Ranma's face. She saw panic, remorse and a great deal of fear. 'Why is he so scared? I'm his mother; I'll love him no matter what he becomes.' Through that realization, she calmed herself and beckoned Ranma. "Ranma, please come here. It seems we have a lot to talk about."

She noticed his hesitant and reluctant steps towards her. She decided to meet him halfway and with a motherly hand, brought him towards a bench by the path.

"Ranma, don't be afraid. Please don't be afraid of me." Nodoka pled while tears threatened to come down her eyes. Her son was staring at his hands, his feet, everywhere but her.

"I'm your mother. You have NOTHING to be afraid of. Nothing in this world is stronger than a mother's love. So please look at me. Just look at me please?"

Ranma slowly turned his eyes to his mother's. As mother and son looked at each other for the first time in years, they were no longer hiding their emotions.

"I'm sorry, mom."

"Oh Ranma." Mother and son then embraced and cried in each others arms.

'It's not manly to be crying right now. But I'm in female form, so it should be okay...'

After a few moments and the tears subsided, Ranma told Nodoka everything. The fiancées, the rivals, the so-called friends, the training, cat-fist, Amazons, everything. By the end of his story, Nodoka was shaking with fury. 'I can't believe that Genma. To think I actually trusted our son's welfare to him. I should have known better. And WHAT contract? What mother is stupid enough to do something like that?'

"We'll sort all of this fiancé mess out. But first I have to see to something."

"What is it mom?" Ranma felt like a huge boulder was taken from his heart and mind. He felt more at ease now that he wasn't lying to his mother.

"Genma will have to pay for all that he has done to you. To think that he SOLD you for meals, ENGAGED you to over a dozen different girls and almost KILLED YOU!" Nodoka was brimming with anger.

"Mom. It's okay. He may have been a horrible father, but he was a great martial artist. I love the art, and I have to thank him for teaching me it. However horrible a way he did it, he succeeded. I'm the BEST and in some weird way, he has something to do with that."

Nodoka looked over at her son proudly. "To think that even after all that pain, you grew up to be someone so very different from your father. You managed to gain a great sense of honor and loyalty. I am very proud of you."

After hearing those words, Ranma couldn't help but feel happy and elated.

"One question, Ranma. Do you like your life like this, with all the fiancés and fights?"

Ranma could only sigh and look out towards the children playing in the nearby playground. "Sometimes I wish that I was a normal teenager, you know? Where I wouldn't have to worry about fighting all the time or being hassled, but then I think I'd miss it all. It'd be kinda nice if I could see what life being normal is like. Hahaha. Imagine that, Ranma Saotome with a normal life. It's just not possible."

Nodoka looked at her son and an idea formed in her head. "Ranma, for not being there when you needed me most, the only restitution I can give you is to help you fulfill this dream. It's the least I can do. I still have a few contacts and can pull some strings. I will come and see you again in two weeks and tell you my plan. And if you wish to follow through, then please do. But the decision is entirely up to you. I just want to see you happy."

Appreciation shone through his eyes. "Thanks Mom."

As mother and son went there separate ways after a couple more hours of chit-chat, Ranma felt at ease. 'All this is going to be over. Mom's okay with me, she accepts and loves me. We're going to dig out of this hole together.'

Upon entering the Tendo dojo, even the fuming glare from his fiancé, Akane Tendo, was not able to dampen his spirits. "What are you so happy about? I bet you went and spent time with that hussy Shampoo! OR was it your Ucchan? Or was it BOTH?" Akane spat out and prepared to mallet him into the air for the second time that day.

Ranma didn't even attempt a response. He knew that any sort of denial would be immediately seen as a sorry excuse to hide his "perverted" ways. So he just stood there and took it.

Akane saw the change and stopped her mallet mid-swing. 'Why isn't he saying anything? Why is he just standing there?' Anger was replaced with concern. "Ranma?"

"What, Akane? Aren't you going to mallet me like you always do?" Ranma responded with such a bitter tone that it took her by surprise. So she did the only thing she knew how to do in such a situation. She sent him through the roof. "WHY THAT STUPID INSENSITIVE JERK. To think I was concerned about him!"

Everyone noticed the change in Ranma through the next two weeks. He seemed nonchalant about everything. He even ignored the advances via food from Shampoo and Ukyou. He even walked away from the challenges issued from the Nerima Wrecking Crew. This apathy only heightened the effort of his fiancées and rivals. But all that only caused Ranma to hate his current situation even more. He began to look forward to his meeting with his mother.

When Ranma, Akane and Nabiki were walking home one day, Genma came rushing at the trio with two large backpacks. "Quick, boy! We're leaving for a training trip!"

"What? WHY?"

"Your mother's here! And if she finds out about your curse, we'll both be dead! Now hurry boy and take these two backpacks. We're going NOW!" Genma said urgently while piling the packs in Ranma's arms.

"NO."

Genma stopped his actions. Akane and Nabiki also turned their heads towards Ranma. "What'd you say, boy?"

"I said NO. I knew Mom was coming today. She told me"

Genma could only stand there with sweat pouring profusely down his face. "Wh - What'd you say?"

Ranma only shook his head and began his walk to the Tendo Dojo while his companions stared at his back.

"What was all THAT about?" Nabiki asked in curious interest.

When the pair, minus Genma who decided to flee, arrived home, they saw Ranma and Nodoka coming out of the dojo.

"Nabiki-chan. If you will please contact all of Ranma's suitors and rivals. I would like to hold a meeting. I have something to discuss with them all."


	4. The Announcement

**Beginnings: Eden Academy**

**Revised it to fix some of the grammar mistakes! Kudos to Wes Godin for the editing help! Thanks! - jL**

**

* * *

**  
Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. And if some of the names I made up belong to some people, I apologize, but it is strictly a coincidence. Ranma and company belong to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi and her licensees (Viz Communications in North America). This work is strictly for the non-profit enjoyment of fans. No copyright infringement is intended.

Please R/R. I've read tons of fanfics, but this is the first fanfic I've ever written.

' ' thought

" " speech

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Nihao, Nekohanten! Aiya, what money-girl want? What, so much? Okay, I pay! Mother-in-law want to see Shampoo? I be there!" Shampoo turned enthusiastically away from the phone and found her great grandmother in the kitchen.

"Great Grandmother! Airen's mother want to see Shampoo! We go now, yes?"

Cologne immediately urged her great granddaughter. "Well, go get dressed into something appropriate! We have to impress your future mother-in-law!"

An irate duck sitting in a nearby cage heard the conversation began to plot his escape and a way to disturb the meeting. "Oh, Mu Tze, money-girl say you coming too." yelled a purple-haired Amazon as she ran excitedly up the stairs.

On the other side of town, "Hello, Ucchan's! What is that, Nabiki? Alright, I'll pay you. WHAT? I'm on my way!" Ukyou glanced at her current unisex outfit and decided to change into something a bit more befitting of the future wife of Ranma Saotome, something more feminine.

"Hello, Kuno residence, this is Sasuke speaking. Yes, I will inform the master and mistress about this arrangement. Yes, I believe they will both attend." 'The master and mistress will be SO happy to hear this!'

As Nabiki, the aforementioned money-girl and middle child to Soun Tendo, hung up the phone, she began to think about what this meeting would be about. She then glanced at the Saotome matriarch and Ranma and pursed her eyes. "I wasn't able to find Ryouga. But then again he usually comes by when we need him."

She noticed the change in Ranma almost as soon as it happened, being the most observant of the Nerima inhabitants. 'Maybe Ranma finally decided to stop running away and choose someone. Hm...whoever he chooses, this is going to spell disaster. God knows the dojo can't take another major reconstruction, no matter how much of a discount I'm getting from the construction company. Looks like I'll have to find a way to make more money...' And a scheming Nabiki began to plan.

Nodoka and Ranma both sat quietly as they waited for the arrival of the chaos that surrounds Ranma Saotome. Aside from the occasional glace of reassurance from Nodoka, mother and son did not speak or look at each other. Soun sat aside and was happily crying to himself. 'The schools will be joined! Oh happy day! If only Genma was here to enjoy this occasion!'

Far away from Nerima, said bald martial artist sneezed as he hurried to increase the distance between himself and his dear wife.

Kasumi, the eldest daughter, went about her usual routine and prepared the tea and snacks for the many guests slated to arrive.

One by one, the Nerima martial artists all arrived promptly and without fuss. Shampoo and company even arrived properly through the door, different from their usual method…through the wall. As everyone took their seats, a confused Ryouga wondered how he got to Nerima so quickly when the last time he asked for directions was in some place called Ranco Cucamonga. All attendees were dressed immaculately and were attentive to all movements within the Tendo household. They were all inherently happy and somewhat nervous of the approaching announcement.

Nodoka looked at each arrival with a cool calculating gaze. 'So these are all the people that Ranma was talking about. I can see why they gave him so many problems. This will be difficult to do. But for Ranma, it will be done.' She then looked at Ranma and gave him a reassuring smile.

Meanwhile, Ranma was sweating. Even though to the public eye he was cool and composed, he was nervous. 'How will they all take this? I hope no one gets hurt.'

The dining room was quiet when all the guests arrived. Kasumi was serving tea in her usual smiling and warm way. Ukyou looked beautiful and feminine in her dark blue dress and her hair tied up with her typical white bow. She carried her spatulas, in case she has to defend her future mother-in-law when the other fiancées become physical after the declaration that SHE will be her Ranchan's wife.

Shampoo was elegantly dressed in a long one-piece silk lavender dress, while Cologne and Mu Tze wore their usual attire.

Akane took the time to change into her favorite yellow dress, and even she kept glancing over at the mother-son pair, wondering what will happen.

Even the Kuno's wore their best outfits, Kuno wore silk samurai garb with a real sword at his side, and Kodachi was in an exquisite black kimono. Both had different thoughts going through their head. 'At last! The foul sorcerer will be sentenced to death by his mother! My beauteous Akane and the wild pig-tailed goddess will finally be freed!' 'Ohohohoho. My Ranma-san will address to everyone that he loves me, and only me! Ohohohoo!'

Nodoka clearing her throat snapped everyone's attention to her. "I appreciate everyone attending this meeting after such short notice. I believe it is best to announce this in the presence of everyone crucial to my son's life. With that being said, I'd like to ask if there are any questions before my annoucement."

Silence permeated throughout the room.

"Well then. It has come to my attention that my bumbling husband, and sorry excuse of a father for my son, has made some honorless arrangements in regards to Ranma."

All the fiancées began to protest and were silenced by Nodoka's raised hand. "Please allow me to continue without further interruptions. I will answer any questions you may have when I finish. As I was saying, my husband has made many promises of engaging my son to many women. And although I wouldn't mind Ranma marrying all of you to fulfill those promises, he and you would not all allow it. Therefore, Ranma must make a decision as to who to marry, freeing the rest of you from this obligation so you may look toward other suitors." Nodoka looked at Ryouga, Mu Tzu and Kuno when she said this.

The girls all began to look nervous, attentive and anxious simultaneously.

"However, I will not force him to make a decision now. It will be unfair toward him and all of you if he were to decide now. While living here in Nerima, he has been exposed to many things, both good and bad. He has gained companions and friends such as yourselves, and a place he can call home. But this home is also full of confusion and unrest. It is not a place suitable for making significant decisions such as this. Given the time and place, I would support and respect any decisions Ranma makes, but I would not trust the one, were he to make it, amidst all this chaos. He agrees with me as well. As you all know, he has taken considerable effort in, to put it bluntly, stringing you all along because he can't decide who to choose. And that also effects his relationships with many of the people he can call friends under different circumstances."

At this time, worry crept into the faces of everyone. Nodoka took a deep breath and continued. "Therefore, I would like Ranma to go to school away from the turmoil and confusion of Nerima. He has been offered a full athletic scholarship to a very prestigious school. Eden Academy has chosen to open its doors to Ranma and he has accepted. It is about 2 hrs away from Nerima, far enough away, yet also close enough to Nerima and all of you. However, I would like all of you, and I mean ALL of you, to give Ranma a chance at peace and refrain from contacting or seeing him while he is in Eden Academy. This would be the perfect opportunity for Ranma to taste life as a normal teenager and to make his decision within two years time."

Turning to the Amazons and Kodachi, "I understand that Genma has not engaged Ranma to you, but the engagement, just happened. I analyzed your Amazon laws, and as a matriarchal society, it was said that a marriage cannot be valid without the approval of the matriarch of the male outsider. And I will guarantee you that if you do intend to force Ranma into any decision before this deadline, I will reject the engagement and the marriage. As for Kuno-san, I will also prevent the marriage in any way I can." Both parties were immediately silenced.

"I do understand that it will be difficult with Ranma being so far away from all of you. So Ranma has agreed to maintain contact with all of you through mail, either it be snail mail or e-mail. In addition, he will be back here in Nerima during his vacations to be re-acquainted with you all. Again, I cannot stress this enough. Ranma needs a chance to learn to be himself. At this point, everything he ever was, was thrown into his path. He was never given the opportunity to learn and find out what he WANTS to do in life. And this is the perfect opportunity for him to do so."

At this, Ranma stood up and faced his friends, rivals and fiancées. "Please respect my decision. I really want the chance to find out who Ranma Saotome really is. Not the Ranma with the 11-years of martial arts skills, or the Ranma with a lot of arranged marriages, or the Ranma with those crazy adventures. I just want to find out who Ranma Saotome is. This is my one wish right now."

All parties were surprised at the seriousness and clarity at which Ranma expressed his wishes. It was the first time he looked so sure of what he wanted accomplished.

"I'd like to ask now if there are any questions or concerns." Nodoka asked the crowd.

"..." Shocked silence continued throughout the room.

"ON a side note, I also understand that it is unfair for you to be engaged to Ranma in his absence. Therefore, you are able to date whomever you choose during this time." Nodoka again held out her hand to stop the fiancées' protests. "This might actually allow you to find out whether Ranma is someone you wish to spend the rest of your life with. And if you choose not to, I will respect that decision as well."

"When will he leave?" asked a relatively silent and pensive Akane.

"Right after this meeting. We felt that it was best for him to leave while you were all at your best. This way, any bad lasting impressions of you won't be left with him for the next couple months he's away. I will leave the contact information with Kasumi. Again, I cannot stress this enough. Please let Ranma have his life while he is away from Nerima."

With that, Ranma faced his companions, and deeply bowed. "Thank you for giving me this chance."

Mother and son then left the Tendo Dojo.

* * *

And here he is, two weeks later, and already questioning his decision. 'No, I WANT this. Nothing can change my mind now. I'm a man. And I will act like one and not back out.' Ranma cleared his head and walked past the gates toward his new home. 


	5. A Tour & A Challenge!

**Beginnings: Eden Academy**

**Revised it to fix some of the grammar mistakes! Kudos to Wes Godin for the editing help! Thanks! - jL**

**

* * *

**  
Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. And if some of the names I made up belong to some people, I apologize, but it is strictly a coincidence. Ranma and company belong to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi and her licensees (Viz Communications in North America). This work is strictly for the non-profit enjoyment of fans. No copyright infringement is intended.

Please R/R. I've read tons of fanfics, but this is the first fanfic I've ever written.

' ' thought

" " speech

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The large brick house stood two stories high and had many windows. It projected a homey and comfortable aura despite its intimidating size. Flowers were planted along the side of the house, and the grass was green. Bicycles and skateboards were seen against the wall and today's newspaper lay in the lawn. Ranma took a moment to admire the surroundings and realized that he could come to like this place. He hoped to like the people living in it as well.

As Ranma contemplated whether to ring the doorbell or just unlock the door with his key, an energetic voice came from behind him. "Hi! Ranma Saotome? Is that you?"

Ranma turned his head and saw a pixie-like red-head running towards him. She was dainty and cute, like a faerie from the woods. Panting, the girl reached him.

"I thought I wouldn't get to you in time! I'm Brenna Walsh, but please call me Brenn! Kenji-sempai told Roy that he was unable to show you around, so he asked me instead. Welcome to Eden!"

Ranma shook the enthusiastic hand of the smaller girl. "Thanks."

"Looks like you made it to Auen without any trouble. Let's go in." She then took her own key out. "Hm...maybe you should do this. Go ahead, try opening the door."

Ranma looked at her a bit questioningly, and then opened the door that led into the grand foyer. The site surprised him. Unlike the outside where the house stood majestic and untouchable, the foyer had shoes littered to one side, and flowers and various paintings placed across the room. The placed look lived in. A picture frame also stood on the table at the side. Ranma took a closer look and assumed those were his housemates. One looked a bit like Brenn. He turned to look at her.

"Ooops. I forgot to tell you that I'm your housemate, too. I'm a 1st year, and I live a couple doors down from you. There's also Aoi-chan, Kei-kun, Mako-chan and Trey-kun. Everyone here is really nice, so don't worry about anything! Roy also said you wanted discuss something with us, so we're meeting here tonight. There's also a little welcome to Auen dinner tonight, too! I don't suppose you know how to cook right? I'm a horrible cook, only ramen noodles for me! And...oh, I'm rambling again, sorry." She smiled sheepishly.

"Hahahaha. It's okay. So where do I put my things?" Ranma asked as he hoisted his backpack.

"Follow me! Downstairs we have the living room, kitchen, dining room, no one really uses that because it's too stuffy and formal, we mostly use the kitchenette near the kitchen, den, library and game room. Then upstairs is where we all live. There are only 6 rooms upstairs, one for each person. One side has all the guys and their bathroom, and the other is the girls' side. You're actually in the middle room, facing Aoi-chan's room; she's the other 2nd year student. Everyone here is super talented. I heard that you have an athletic scholarship for martial arts, so you must be REALLY good. I'll have to show you where you will practice..."

"Do you do any martial arts?" asked an interested Ranma.

"Me? Oh no. I'm too small. I'm more into things like music and art. I did a lot of the paintings in this house. Anyway, here's your room. I'll give you like 1/2 hr to get settled in before I show you around the place."

They stood outside a door with the words Ranma Saotome across the front. 'My room.' He turned the knob to open it and was surprised at the accommodations. A large full-size bed with navy blue covers dominated the room. A wooden desk stood off to the side with a computer and various desk utilities. A wooden dresser, shelf and mirror also occupied the side of the walls. Dark oak panels made the room definitely male, but also very commodious. Ranma dumped his pack on the floor and jumped towards the bed. 'Hm..very comfortable. I can get use to all this.'

After lying there for a couple minutes to take in his surroundings and get used to his new room, he got up to put his things away. His new clothes were placed in the dresser and hung in the closet. His trademark red satin shirt and black pants were also placed in the closet. A picture of his family (when he was a baby), and that of his friends back in Nerima sat on his nightstand.

Then Ranma went to find Brenn. He looked across the hall and found her name on the door to the right. He knocked and heard a loud "Come in!"

Ranma walked into a room filled with dark greens and browns and reds. The room reminded Ranma of a forest. Like his room, the walls and furniture were oak, but unlike his dark oak, this was a rich lighter oak, like that of a tree in the forest. Brenn sat in the middle of her room, toying with her computer. 'She fits this place. It's her room.'

"Oh, you ready already? Great, come on, I'll show you around."

As Brenn led Ranma around the house, he noticed that the rest of the house was filled with the same oak panels. The paintings on the wall had various scenes, abstract pictures, beaches, mountains, anything. The living room was classy and looked fit for entertaining guests. The den was cluttered and messy, but it felt like home. "Well, this is Auen. It may look pretty big, but it's home. We try to make it as comfortable as possible. We're like family here, and we hope you can feel comfortable with us, too."

'Family.' That word just shocked Ranma. 'How can they just accept me like that?'

"Ranma?" Brenn waved a hand in front of him.

"What? Oh, sorry. Thanks." And gave her his trademark smile that made her blush.

"I'll show you the dojo; I think you'd want to see that right?"

As they walked towards the other end of campus, Ranma noticed delighted hellos from the other students as they greeted Brenn and Brenn's own enthusiastic reply. 'Totally different than with Kenji.'

They reached a large building that looked fit for ancient Japan. Paper doors and wooden panels made the dojo walls. He heard grunts and the sound of flesh hitting flesh coming from the inside. When they walked through the doors, he smelled sweat, wax and wood. The inside was much larger than he thought. It was about 30 times the size of the Tendo dojo, and every bit of the space looked worn. He saw a group of students off to the side practicing some complicated katas and other group running through some exercise routines. "This is the martial arts dojo. It's a really big area to accommodate all the different disciplines, but we really only have one big martial arts team. The fencing team also uses the dojo, even though they're not really considered martial artists."

"What's fencing?"

Brenn pointed to a group in the back where the students wore tight white outfits and had a mask on their face, while welding a long thin sword. Ranma stepped towards them to get a closer look, ignorant of the curious attention he was drawing from the other students in the dojo.

"Hm..that doesn't look too hard." Ranma pointed out to Brenn.

The dojo was immediately silent at Ranma's comment. He immediately noticed it and looked embarrassed. "It's sort of like Kendo, but with more stuff." He quickly added, in hopes of clarifying his remark.

Ranma caught a sword that was suddenly thrown in his direction from a figure on the mat. The masked fencer pointed his sword at Ranma, challenging him. Being Ranma, he never backs away from a challenge.

"I, Ranma Saotome, accept your challenge!" He then positioned himself in front of the fencer. "I'll go easy on you since you're not a martial artist."

At his remark, the fencer charged at Ranma with incredible speed. 'Wow, faster than Kuno.' Years of martial arts experience allowed him to barely avoid the swing. 'Okay, serious then.'

As the students turned their attention towards the dueling pair, they noticed Ranma struggling with the sword. He was wielding it like it was a bokken and barely blocked many of the attacks. Finally after a sweaty and long duel, the other figure swung, missed, and immediately followed with another swing that sent Ranma's sword flying and Ranma to the floor. The masked figure took off his mask, and cascading deep blue hair fell onto her shoulders. 'I WAS BEATEN BY A GIRL! A GIRL BEAT ME!' Ranma could only look on incredulously.

"Doesn't look too hard, right, Saotome?" The other students snickered at her remark while she helped Ranma to his feet.

"Well, I didn't know how to use this thing." Ranma said embarrassingly.

"I know. You're good. You could have beaten me without it. If you spent time fencing, you can easily become the best. The martial arts team will be fortunate to have you leading them."

Ranma thanked the girl and was surprised by her quick agreement to his being able to beat her. He stopped being embarrassed and was finally able to get a good look at her. With deep blue hair a little past her shoulders, a graceful figure, full lips and ocean-green eyes on a porcelain face that was currently flushed, she looked fragile and doll-like. But Ranma knew first hand how much power and strength was hidden beneath all that.

"I'm Fukawa Aoishi. But please call me Aoi. I'm one of your housemates." She said with a friendly smile. Obviously the earlier challenge and foot-in-the-mouth comment was behind her. "If you ever want to learn how to fence, let me know. You have a lot of talent."

One by one, the other students began to introduce themselves to Ranma. There were so many students that they were all just blurs. He made a promise to himself to get to know everyone here soon.

Brenn then escorted Ranma out of the dojo amidst excited chatters and showed him the rest of the school. Where to eat, where his classes will be, the other athletic facilities and all the while, Brenn's excited chatter filtered through Ranma's ear as he thought of the dojo and the earlier match. Then Ranma looked at Brenn as she looked at him expectantly, "What?"

Brenn looked at Ranma. "Heehe, you must still be out of it from the match with Aoi-Chan earlier, eh? It's okay to be beaten by her. She's good. She competed in many international tournaments and can easily said to be one of the best. She loses sometimes, too, but then she just uses that loss to make herself better. Like whenever she loses to Kei-kun, she..." She trailed off with a sullen look on her face.

Ranma looked at her and found her dazed. He then waved his hand in front of her, eliciting an embarrassed, red hue in her cheeks. "I'm sorry. Where was I?"

"Um.. you were talking about Aoi-san and a Kei-san?" Ranma looked at her questioningly.

"Oh. Right. Sorry. Well, as I was saying...Oh hey, we're back at Auen. It's almost time for dinner, so I'm going to see if Mako-chan needs any help with tonight's dinner! You'll love her food, she's the BEST!" Ranma stared at Brenn's retreating back as she ran off towards the kitchen. Ranma couldn't help but feel that he was just expertly dismissed.


	6. Welcome Dinner

**Beginnings: Eden Academy**  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. And if some of the names I made up belong to some people, I apologize, but it is strictly a coincidence. Ranma and company belong to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi and her licensees (Viz Communications in North America). This work is strictly for the non-profit enjoyment of fans. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Please R/R. I've read tons of fanfics, but this is the first fanfic I've ever written.  
  
Looking for prereaders!! I don't have a lot of time to go through my spelling and grammar all the time, and even if I do, I might skip over the same mistake. So if someone can preread for me, please email me!!! -jL

* * *

**Chapter 5**  
  
While back in his room, Ranma replayed today's earlier duel. 'She only won because I wasn't expecting her to be that fast. She's not too bad for a girl. I'll have to get use to use that thing, whatever they call it. And no jumping and kicking and stuff. Hm..that might take some getting use to. I really have to focus on speed and hand agility with that thing. But no matter what, no one beats Ranma Saotome and gets away with it!' Ranma then began to laugh hysterically to himself as he plotted.  
  
Moments later, he glanced at the clock and noticed that it was near dinner time. He tried to remember what Brenn told him about his fellow housemates, but it only came in bits of pieces since he was preoccupied at the time.  
  
'Hm..Mako-san, the 3rd year, is the renowned cook. She's also a star track and fielder, too, holding international titles in sprints? And then there's Trey, the first year, who has a good voice and can sing really well and is a renowned composer. There's Aoi-san, the other 2nd year, who is really good at fencing..but not for long!..and swimming?..and is at the top of her class. Hm..then there's Kei-san, the other 3rd year. I don't remember Brenn saying much about Kei-san, maybe I just didn't hear it..' Ranma pursed his eyebrows and tried to remember what Brenn said about Kei, but his thoughts were interrupted.  
  
"DINNER EVERYONE!!!!" Came a loud voice from the foot of the stairs.  
  
When Ranma went downstairs, he noticed everyone seating at the table in the dining hall. "We thought we should have a formal welcome for you. Hello. I'm Ikeda Makoto, please call me Mako." Mako had chestnut brown hair, and her voice and demeanor resembled that of Kasumi VERY much. But she also had an athletic build that was hidden under the apron.  
  
Ranma glanced at the table and recognized Aoi and Brenn. A "pretty" boy was seated next to Aoi. Even at 5'8, Wavy deep green hair and piercing silver eyes made him seem almost feminine. Then he noticed another man seated at the other side of Aoi. He had rich dark black hair that cascaded down to his collar with piercing blue eyes, and a face that looked like a fallen angel. Dressed in charcoal gray and black, he looked unapproachable and intimidating. At the moment, he wasn't glancing at anything and had a cool glaze over his eyes.  
  
"Hey Ranma, let me introduce you to the guys, who I think you haven't met yet. Saito Keisuke and Trey Wong." Ranma shook hands with both of them. While shaking hands with Kei, he felt something different in Kei, but shook it off as nerves.  
  
As food was brought out, Ranma's mouth began to water. At the table were fish, steak, sushi, roast beef, corn. It was a large feast and as he prepared to eat in the usual Ranma gusto, he noticed that everyone was looking at him. "Do I have drool on my face?" Ranma asked as he wiped at his mouth.  
  
Everyone laughed and Mako pointed to Ranma "No. Since this meal is for you, you get to eat first. This meal is family style, so everyone usually digs in at their own pace. I made plenty of food, so feel free to eat as much as you want!"  
  
Although Ranma intended to hold her to her word, he contained himself and ate more politely, but still faster than the others. 'MAN...this stuff is GOOD!!! I haven't had such great food in...oh maan!!'  
  
Everyone at the table began to speak during their meal. Brenn and Trey were talking about this duet they were composing together, and Kei and Aoi were in deep conversion, so Mako asked Ranma about his days before Eden. As Ranma decided to tell her some of the more interesting stories of his training trips, the conversation around the table died down and were listening intently to Ranma. "And then I learned their style, went back and won! It was great being able to travel all over the place. I got to learn a lot of cool stuff and techniques. I want to be the best martial artist!!"  
  
"And then? What will you do when you do become the best?" Kei asked silently as he stared intently at Ranma.  
  
"Uhm..hm..I don't know...I guess I never thought about it..hehehehe." Ranma laughed embarassingly.  
  
Kei glared at Ranma and stood up. "Excuse me. I apologize for leaving dinner so early, but I'm not feeling too well. Dinner was great as usual, Mako-chan." Kei smiled politely and left, while a concerned Aoi watched Kei's retreating back.  
  
'What was that all about??' "Did I say something wrong?" Ranma was worried that he hasn't been in Eden a day, and he already has an enemy.  
  
"No. Don't worry about it, Ranma." Aoi consoled Ranma. "You didn't know. I'll go see if there's anything I can do." She then ran upstairs.  
  
Ranma looked at the remaining housemates. Mako, Trey and Brenn glanced at each other, and Brenn sighed. "It's a long story. We'll tell you about it later, but now's not the time."  
  
When Ranma and the others finished their meal and began cleaning up, Kei and Aoi came down together with their hands clasped together. "I apologize for being rude earlier. No hard feelings, right?" Kei smiled at Ranma apologetically.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Ranma smiled back but also looked curious and interested at Kei.  
  
"Oh Ranma, didn't you have something to discuss with all of us? Since we're all here, we might as well do it now." Brenn then motioned everyone to the den.  
  
The fireplace was lit and flames danced on the walls. Trey took a seat in a comfortable cusioned armchair, Brenn and Mako sat on the floor by the fireplace and Kei and Aoi sat on another armchair. Ranma noticed that Kei had his arms around Aoi in a very intimate manner. 'Wow, those two must be really good friends! Or like brothers and sisters.' Ranma has not been exposed to couples before, and that of what he knew regarding dating and relationships stemmed from his extreme encounters with his fiances.  
  
Ranma began to feel nervous as everyone looked at him intently. He cleared his through and began his story. He spoke about their training trip to Jusenkyou and how his curse works. When he told them about the curse, he noticed apt interest in their eyes. No fear or repulsion, just interest. When he finished, he poured the water that Mako had brought in earlier over his head. He felt the familiar sensation course through his body. During his change, he heard the rustling as his housemates stood up to take a better look.  
  
"wow. That's pretty cool!" Brenn looked at him excitedly.  
  
"Yea, I mean, at least you were changed to something human! What if you were changed into an animal or something?" At Trey's comment, Ranma thought of Ryouga, Mousse and Shampoo.  
  
"Hehehe. Yea, I guess so. I mean, I'm still a guy and all! Just because I look like this, I'm still a guy at heart!! It would be nice to get a cure, but I think I've gotten use to this curse. I mean, in Nerima, I'd get hit by water almost every second, but here, I haven't even changed yet!!" Ranma said enthusiastically. Then hoped he just didn't jinx himself.  
  
"Glad you can accept it. It's not too bad though, right? You're the only guy that can experience being both female and male. You must be an expert with girls." Aoi smiled at him coyly.  
  
"What?? Nooooo. I don't do stuff like that..I mean..AGGH!!!!" Ranma protested quickly.  
  
Everyone laughed. "I was only joking. But seriously, things happen in life for a reason. And even though they may be bad, they can just be a blessing in disguise." As she said this, she looked at Kei.  
  
"So you guys are okay with this? I was sort of worried that you'd think I was a freak or something." His housemates responded with nods of approval.  
  
"Don't worry. We may not have your ability to change forms, but all of us have a skill that makes us unique to the public. We can empathize with you. You're in luck. If your curse does get out, Eden is a very accepting place. You might have some jealous of your ability as well." Ranma felt at ease after Kei's reassurance.  
  
Everyone then went back to their rooms. While cleaning up his room, he heard shouts coming from next door. 'I think that's Kei's room on that side. I wonder what's going on? I shouldn't snoop or I'll turn into a Nabiki.' Ranma then decided to ignore the shouts and the shouting stopped with a bang of the door. Then he heard a door opposite his room open and slam as well. Ranma looked towards his door. 'Was that Aoi-san?'  
  
Shaking his head, 'This place is weird. There's so much going on and I don't know about any of it!!' Ranma looked out his window and noticed a dark figure resembling Kei walking hurriedly towards the woods. 'He must be in a hurry. Wait, this is the 2nd floor, how'd he get down there so fast?' Ranma stared at Kei's figure as he disappeared into the darkness. 'There's more to that guy than he's letting on. He's not a normal guy thats for sure.' 


	7. Morning Practice

**Beginnings: Eden Academy**  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. And if some of the names I made up belong to some people, I apologize, but it is strictly a coincidence. Ranma and company belong to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi and her licensees (Viz Communications in North America). This work is strictly for the non-profit enjoyment of fans. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Please R/R. I've read tons of fanfics, but this is the first fanfic I've ever written.  
  
Looking for prereaders!! I don't have a lot of time to go through my spelling and grammar all the time, and even if I do, I might skip over the same mistake. So if someone can preread for me, please email me!!! -jL

* * *

**Chapter 6**  
  
Ranma opened his eyes just as dawn was creeping into his already brightening room. He stretched and let out a very satisfied sigh. 'Man. That felt good. I haven't slept this well since..ever! I can get use to sleeping like this! No pop or snoring panda, or tomboys splashing me with water...' He continued to lie in the bed, stretched out lazily and contently.  
  
After a few moments, he glanced at the clock. 'Hm. It's still early. I should find a place to train in the mornings.' He glanced out his window and looked towards the woods he saw Kei headed for the night before. 'Maybe I can find someplace there.'  
  
He washed up and changed into his traditional silk wardrobe: red shirt, black slacks and chinese soft-toed shoes. 'Ooops, almost forgot somethin.' Ranma turned and grabbed the fencing sword he borrowed from Aoi the night before. 'I'll need to start training if I'm gonna beat her!  
  
As he proceeded to jump out the window, he smelled the morning. The fog was beginning to lift, leaving the grass damp, and the surroundings clouded with mystery. In this transition between night and day, Ranma looked out and stopped to appreciate the peace and balance. Birds chirping broke into his thoughts, and Ranma jumped out the window and landed gracefully on his feet after a flip in the air.  
  
He then glanced towards the back of the house. The architect designed the back of the house as grandly as he did the rest of it. He noticed the ivy slowly covering the house, adding age and mystery to the large home. He noticed a deck to the right of his window, and some curling stairs leading to the floor. 'So that's how Kei-san got down so quickly. Stupid. These are all regular people here. They can't jump from roof to roof and throw punches 100 times a second!'  
  
Ranma turned and began to jog towards the woods, all the while jumping and throwing punches and kicks as he warmed his sleepy muscles. Ranma noticed the immediate change once he entered the woods. The trees were tall, large and covered the sky. The sunlight barely filtered into the woods because of the large branches and trees, making the woods a tad darker. As Ranma walked through looking for a large area to train, the wind rustled the leaves and he heard the night animals quickly scurry around for hiding from the day.  
  
He approached a large clearing surrounded by trees. The trees circled the spot, hiding it from view, so that visitors would simply pass by without noticing the secret area. The ground was still damp from the morning dew, but it was hard. 'Perfect.'  
  
He walked towards the middle of the clearing, closed his eyes and began his morning kata. As the slow kicks, punches, twists and turns began to quicken, Ranma began to jump and dance gracefully throughout the clearing until he became a blur of red and black. During this, he suddenly developed a slight prickling at the back of his neck. Ranma quickly opened his eyes and jumped towards the source of his distress and knocked someone to the ground.  
  
"Ah...so sorry." Ranma quickly offered his hand to Kei, who lay dazed on the floor.  
  
"Ugh...don't worry about it. I should apologize for watching you practice. You're good. Very good." Kei said as he took the hand, and began to brush the dirt from his dark jacket.  
  
"So...what are you doing up so early?" Ranma asked as Kei checked to see if there were any holes on his clothing.  
  
"Hm? Oh. I'm always up this early. Its the best time to think. So quiet. I'd ask you the same, but I can see that you're practicing. Sorry to interrupt."  
  
"Oh..hehehe. It's okay! I was just surprised to see someone here this early that's all. Again, sorry about that."  
  
"M. Don't worry about it. Are you thinking of learning that?" Kei nodded towards the sword on the floor.  
  
"Oh, that? Yea. Aoi-san beat me the other day. I haven't really trained much with weapons before, so this is all new to me. I can't have someone beat me like that! Especially a girl! So I'm going to train and challenge her! I'm the best!" Ranma said as he pointed at himself.  
  
Kei chuckled. "At least you have a lot of confidence. Tell you what, I'll help you out. I may not be the best, but I know a few things."  
  
"Yea. Sure, that'll be cool."  
  
Kei took off his jacket, looked around and went towards a tree and broke off two thin branches. "We'll start with these. I don't want you swinging the real thing till you get use to holding a sword." He threw one of the branches towards Ranma. "Why don't we just fight a little so I can see how much you know and how you move."  
  
Ranma gripped the stick with both hands and stood watching Kei. Kei wielded the sword in one hand to his side, and shift his feet so one was behind the other. Then he ran towards Ranma with the sword swung out towards the side and began to swing at Ranma. Ranma tried to block the quick swings with his "sword" and evaded those he couldn't with experience. Kei then swung out and knocked the sword to the ground. "Lesson one. Don't lose your sword. Hold it like this with one hand. Don't use two, it restrains some of your movements. Let's try that again."  
  
The pair practiced continuously with Kei giving critiques and advice as they swung at each other. After a few hours, Kei looked at his silver-plated watch and stopped. "It's getting pretty late, we should probably stop. You're good, Ranma. After a week or so, you'll be able to beat Aoi, and probably me, too."  
  
Ranma beamed at the thought. "Not a week, I'm shooting for a couple days!"  
  
Kei looked at Ranma and laughed. "Yea, you can probably do that. Thanks, Ranma. I had fun."  
  
"Sure, no problem. Thanks for helping me out." Ranma said sheepishly. 'I think I made a good friend!'  
  
"Let's start heading back."  
  
By the time the duo left the woods, the sun was out and the fog and any semblance of the night was gone. Birds were happily chirping and the grass gleamed. On their way back to Auen, Ranma looked towards Kei and noticed a change. Gone was the easy smile and flushed face he saw earlier this morning. Instead, Kei looked unapproachable and cool. The bright blue eyes looked stern, cold and brutal. Dressed in black slacks and a charcoal gray shirt with a knee-length black coat, Kei looked...dark.  
  
When they got back to Auen, Kei looked at Ranma and smiled. A smile that never reached his eyes. "Bye. See you at breakfast later."  
  
"Yea. Bye." Ranma looked at Kei's retreating form as he climbed the stairs to his room. 'He looks like a completely different person. What just happened?'  
  
When Ranma opened his door, "...need to talk about what happened last night."  
  
"If you think I'm going to talk to you after what happened, you need to think again. You can't just acknowledge me when you want to. I'm not like one of those girls who fall at your feet and wish you would talk to me!" Aoi hissed at Kei. Ranma glanced out towards the hallway and saw Aoi and Kei engaged in a low heated conversation. He quickly closed the door, but left it ajar. 'I shouldn't be doing this, but I want to know what's going on!'  
  
Kei sighed and tried to hold Aoi's hands. "I know. If you'll just listen -"  
  
With tears threatening to flow out of her eyes, Aoi jerked her hands away. "NO! You're nice one minute and all cold and being an ass the next. I'm sick and tired of all this, Kei! Of us!! I don't want to see you anymore. I ha---"  
  
Kei's mouth on Aoi's turned protests into mumbles. Aoi's hands tried pushing Kei away, but Kei only held her tighter as he silenced her. As Ranma debated over rushing out to stop the assault, the protesting hands slowed and wrapped themselves around Kei's neck, pulling him closer in a passionate embrace. Ranma blushed as he looked. 'Ah..I shouldn't be peeking....'  
  
Kei pulled away breathless and looked into Aoi's wet eyes. He began to kiss the tears that left her eyes. "I'm confused. I don't know what to do. There's so much going on."  
  
"Please tell me what's going on. You haven't been the same these last couple months. You're pushing everyone away. Even me. Everyone's so worried about you!" Aoi whispered as she held Kei.  
  
"I know. I'll..I'll figure something out soon. Come on. It's getting late, let's go grab some breakfast." And the couple walked downstairs with their arms around each other.  
  
Ranma opened the door and watched the retreating couple as he began to go downstairs, a bit flushed from the earlier scene. 'What the heck's wrong with me! I shouldn't have been watching. ARGH!! Maybe I AM a pervert!!'  
  
"Good morning, Ranma!" Mako said happily as she motioned Ranma towards the tables. Ranma just noticed everyone at the table dressed in matching gray and red suits. The men wore dark gray slacks, white shirts, a red tie and gray vests. Some of their red jackets were on the back of the chair while Trey was wearing his. The girls were wearing the same but with short skirts and knee-high socks. "Ah..."  
  
Everyone stopped and looked at Ranma questioningly. "Do I have classes today?" Ranma asked embarassingly while everyone laughed.  
  
"Well. It IS Monday. You'll have to go to class sooner or later. Your uniform just arrived, so you should change into it ASAP!" Brenn said as she gave Ranma his uniform. "I'm sure you'll look great in it!"  
  
Ranma ran back to his room with the uniform. 'I never wore a stupid uniform before at Furinkan. Why do I have to do it here? Stupid thing, probably can't fight in this.' As Ranma put on the "restricting" clothing, he noticed the smooth and stretchy texture. 'Hm..It's comfortable. Not as much as my silk pants, but its not too bad.' After adorning the other accessories, Ranma looked in the mirror. 'Heh. Not too bad looking, Saotome.'  
  
As he re-entered the kitchen, appreciative whistles and shouts filled the air. Ranma immediately turned as red as his jacket and began to back out of the kitchen. Mako quickly grabbed Ranma before he was able to run out of the room. "Hahaha. Don't worry, Ranma. We're just teasing. Although you DO look dashing in the uniform. Looks like someone's going to get some competition as the best-looking guy in Eden." Mako laughed as she glanced at Kei.  
  
"As long a certain someone thinks I'm still the best-looking guy, I don't care what everyone else thinks." Kei retorted as he winked at a blushing Aoi.  
  
Suddnetly, a loud beeping went through the room, and everyone began to hurriedly finish their meal and put on their jackets. "Ranma, you better hurry and get something to eat, class is starting soon." Aoi said as she finished her juice.  
  
Ranma ate with his usual gusto and finished off as much as he could in that 30-second time span and rushed out the door with his housemates headed for his first class. 


	8. The New Guy

**Beginnings: Eden Academy**  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. And if some of the names I made up belong to some people, I apologize, but it is strictly a coincidence. Ranma and company belong to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi and her licensees (Viz Communications in North America). This work is strictly for the non-profit enjoyment of fans. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Please R/R. I've read tons of fanfics, but this is the first fanfic I've ever written.  
  
Looking for prereaders!! I don't have a lot of time to go through my spelling and grammar all the time, and even if I do, I might skip over the same mistake. So if someone can preread for me, please email me!!! -jL

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Aoi-chan!! Ranma?! Wow, I almost didn't recognize you!" Angela looked at Ranma appreciatively. 'Not bad, Saotome. You clean up quite nicely.' "What classes do you have?"  
  
"Hi...Angela? Oh..." Ranma handed her his schedule. The uniform did nothing to hide her atheletic physique and Ranma caught a whiff of perfume.  
  
Angela noticed Ranma's attention and smiled to herself. "We have two classes together, History and Math. If you want, I can show you where the class is later. Or is Aoi-chan showing you around?"  
  
"I don't have any classes with Ranma, so it's really up to him." Aoi shrugged nonchalantly and smiled inwardly at Angela's obvious interest in the new student.  
  
"Um..sure, Angela. Thanks!" Ranma beamed at Angela, and she felt her heart quicken and felt her face begin to heat up.  
  
"Hey, ladies. How's it going?" A tall blonde athletically built man approached the group and slung his arm casually around Aoi's shoulder.  
  
"So, Aoi-chan. When are you going to dump that boyfriend of yours and come with me?"  
  
"I'll think about it. It's nice to have back-up ready." Aoi laughed, as she considered the proposition.  
  
"Are you trying to hit on my girlfriend again, Bobby?" Kei said menacingly as he approached the group.  
  
"Always, Kei. Always. She should know what a dirtbag you are and leave you already! But you must have put some spell on her to not see that. What's your secret?"  
  
"No spell. Just that you don't have what it takes." Kei said jokingly.  
  
"Ouch! Look at that bastard, Aoi-chan. Come with me and heal my wounded heart!" Bobby said as he clutched his heart and began to writhe in pain.  
  
"Oh Bobby. I'd love to, but I can't help you...yet." Aoi smiled as she and Kei left.  
  
"Don't you get tired of doing this every time you see them?" Angela asked incredulously.  
  
"Nope. Maybe she'll give me a chance someday." Bobby said hopefully.  
  
"There's a reason why they're the prince and princess of Eden, you know."  
  
"Yea yea yea. Wah wah wah. I know. But it can't hurt to dream." Bobby said as he mimicked Angela talking with his hands. "Oh hey. Sorry. I'm Bobby! You're the new guy staying at Auen, right? If it weren't for you, I'd be living in Auen with Aoi-chan!!"  
  
"Ahhh...I'm sorry?" Ranma said apologetically.  
  
"I'm just kidding! There's no way I can make it to Auen." Then the warning bell rang through the halls as students said their good-byes and went to class.  
  
"Don't worry about those guys. They're harmless, always joking." Angela laughed as she saw Ranma's confused face. "I'm usually on top of the rumor mill, so I can tell you all about the people here. Help you get adjusted faster. How bout that?"  
  
"Yea, that'd be great! I dunno what's going on half the time! It's just weird. Everything's so different from my old high school."  
  
As the pair entered History, the teacher motioned for Ranma. "Hi Mr. Saotome. I'm David Bright. If you have any questions, feel free to stop by my office." The white-haired British man said warmly as he shook Ranma's hand and turned to the settling class. "Now class. We have a new student. Please welcome Ranma Saotome. Why don't you go sit there, by Miss Hayashi."  
  
As Ranma walked to his seat in the back, a few of the female students looked at him appreciatively. Ranma began to flush at the attention. When he approached his desk, he smiled at his neighbors. But the girl Bright referred to earlier glanced at him and dismissed him.  
  
Throughout class, Ranma found himself enjoying the way the teacher taught and didn't fall asleep. 'He seems so passionate. I never knew history could be this fun.' Bright was speaking about battles and methods during the war between Britain and France, and kept the class at the edge of their seats as he went into detail about one of the battles. Before Ranma knew it, class was over and the students were getting up.  
  
"Why are we getting up?" Ranma asked the raven-haired girl in front of him.  
  
"Huh? Oh. You came from the Japanese system. This is the American system. Rather than the teachers moving from room to room, we do. What's your next class?"  
  
"He has class with me. I'll show him where it is. Thanks for your help, Megumi." Angela said as she shot Megumi a look that said "MINE." Megumi only smiled at the challenge.  
  
"Well. IT looks like we have some classes together then, Ranma. I'll see you later."  
  
By the time it was lunch, Ranma couldn't believe he hasn't fallen asleep in any of his classes yet. And he's made a lot of friends, and for some reason, many of those were girls.  
  
As he walked towards the dining hall with his tray, he saw Aoi and the group he met earlier. Aoi motioned with her hands in invitation, and Ranma walked towards the group as they made room for him.  
  
"So Ranma. How'd you like your first day so far?" Bobby asked Ranma with his mouth full.  
  
"Ugh, Bobby. At least have the decency to finish chewing before you talk. You'd think the son of the American Ambassador would have more manners." A girl with sea blue hair complained as she pushed Bobby.  
  
"It's alright. Better than my old place. No weird principals trying to cut my hair or some idiot challenging me to a fight." Ranma said nonchalantly.  
  
Everyone at the table laughed as though Ranma was joking.  
  
Ranma had a blank look on his face. "Did I say something funny? I don't get it."  
  
Everyone looked at Ranma speechlessly. "Wait. You weren't joking??!" The sea-blue haired girl asked incredulously.  
  
"Man. That musta been some school. It's probably more interesting than this place. Nothing ever happens here!" Exclaimed Bobby.  
  
The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Ranma walked with the other students to his other classes, and found himself enjoying English and even Math.  
  
As the day drew to an end, Ranma began walking towards the dojo in excitement and anticipation. 'School's actually not too bad! Who woulda thought???'  
  
"Hi, Ranma? I'm Megumi, we met earlier? I'm also in the martial arts club. Can I walk with you to the dojo?" The raven haired girl pleaded.  
  
"Ah..sure." Ranma smiled. "It'd be nice to walk with someone."  
  
As the pair walked towards the compound, they made small talk about Ranma's first day. When they approached the dojo, Ranma practically ran towards it.  
  
"Locker rooms are this way." She pointed to the side of the building. "We usually practice on the east side of the building. I'll see you there." Megumi walked gracefully away, all the while swinging her hips, in hopes of catching Ranma's attention. But Ranma was already running towards the locker room.  
  
Loud shouts, steam and a musky scent hit Ranma when he entered the men's locker room. The men were involved with idle locker-room gossip and were changing into their gi's. A large burly white-haired man approach Ranma. "Hi there, Ranma. I'm the Martial Arts coach, Sasaki Ryu. I'm looking forward to having you in our team. I won't go easy on you. Now go get dressed!" And slapped Ranma on the back towards his locker.  
  
"Hey. You're the new guy that's suppose to be really good, right?" A green-haired man asked him.  
  
"I'm the best!" Ranma said too quickly.  
  
The man raised an eyebrow as all his friends laughed and Ranma began to color. "The best, right? We'll see."  
  
When Ranma dressed and got to the dojo, he heard the familiar sounds of grunts, kicks, landings and screams. He began to stretch out his muscles while waiting for the coach to call things to order.  
  
Sasaki then clapped his hands. "Okay everyone! We have a new student. This is Ranma Saotome. Let's see if we can teach him a thing or two. Saotome, are you all warmed up?" When Ranma nodded, Sasaki then gestured to the green-haired man he spoke to earlier in the locker-room. "Good. Why don't you have a little practice duel with Masaki?"  
  
The group sat around the mat in anticipation of the impeding fight.  
  
Masaki stood with his arms up and feet apart, the standard starting stance, while Ranma stood with his trademark feeds apart, and hands at his side, poised to strike.  
  
Both men stood there, evaluating each other for a moment, then Masaki charged at Ranma. Ranma dodged and parried Masaki's punches and kicks as he judged his opponent's strength. 'Hmm. He's not too bad, a little bit better than the tomboy, but he doesn't have the strength in his follow-through punches. He needs to fight for real and not just in practices.' Noticing the frustration and embarrassment in Masaki's face and moves as Ranma merely dodged his best attacks, Ranma began to counter-attack. In a flurry of movements, Ranma attacked while Masaki attempted to block Ranma, then Ranma jumped over Masaki and kicked his back, making Masaki fall onto the mat. The room erupted into applause and Ranma went towards Masaki and offered his hand.  
  
As Masaki accepted the hand, he whispered to Ranma. "Thank you for going easy on me. But don't worry. I'm going to train harder next time. It won't be that easy next time." And smiled to Ranma challengingly.  
  
Ranma was shocked. He was expecting for his hand to be hit, or cries of "DIE!!" Never did he expect such a..civilized...outcome.  
  
"Sure. Anytime. Bring it on."  
  
"Alright, everyone! Why don't you guys pair up and start practicing some of the moves I taught you!" Ranma was paired with Masaki, who later introduced himself as Masaki Ten, a 3rd year. Both men were happy to be training partners and Ranma began to teach Ten and a number of the other students. To his dismay, rather than acting as a student, he found himself to be the assistant coach, which Sasaki didn't mind. "The students love and admire you. It's nice having someone to help me out. Good job, Saotome."  
  
As weeks passed, Ranma settled into the mundane lifestyle of an Eden student. Class, homework, and social activities. With the help of his tutor, who turned out to be Aoi, he caught up in his studies and was even answering questions in class and scoring remarkably well in exams. He often went out with his housemates and friends, and enjoyed outings to the movies, carnivals, festivals and parks. Even accidentally being doused with cold water on some rare occasions didn't dampen his mood. His housemates were surprisingly acceptable and even joked and teased him in his female form.  
  
He was enjoying his time at Eden so much, that he almost...almost...forgot about his past in Nerima, until he arrived at Auen after classes one day and found a stack of letters addressed to him.


	9. To Read?

**Beginnings: Eden Academy**  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. And if some of the names I made up belong to some people, I apologize, but it is strictly a coincidence. Ranma and company belong to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi and her licensees (Viz Communications in North America). This work is strictly for the non-profit enjoyment of fans. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
After a year, I decided to continue the fanfic..I wasn't aware people were still reading this!! So please give me Reviews..they motivate me to keep writing! Next chapter up once I finish it. jL

* * *

**Chapter 8**  
  
Ranma could only stare at the stack of letters. With a shaking hand, he reached for them. He stared at the letters with the familiar address on the top left corner. Without a moments hesitation, he dumped the pack of letters into his bag. 'I can't do this.' And proceeded up the stairs to his room.  
  
However, a beautiful chorus of notes stopped him. He went towards the source of the music and stopped in front of the door to the library. With the door slightly ajar, he could see Brenn playing the violin with her eyes closed, deep into the music. Beside her, Aoi sat with the cello between her legs, producing a matching melody but in a deeper richer tone. Kei sat on the side by the large grand piano, his fingers quickly hitting the black and white keys with expert precision. Ranma closed his eyes and leaned against the wall with his back. The soft and soothing melody calmed him. With his still intuned martial arts skills, he sensed Trey approach him.  
  
"Hey Ranma. Why don't you go inside and listen?"  
  
"I didn't want to interrupt."  
  
"Nonsense! Come on."  
  
As Ranma and Trey walked in the room, the trio never registered their new audience. With eyes closed, their bodies swaying with the music, they poured their heart and soul into a song that flowed from happiness to sorrow, and from sorrow to passion and enlightenment, and finally ending with joyful peace.  
  
With the end of the song, Trey and Ranma clapped their hands appreciatively. "Wow. That was awesome!" Ranma exclaimed enthusiastically.  
  
The trio opened their eyes, leaving their musical world, and smiled at their audience blissfully, and rose to give a mock bow, and exaggeratedly blew kisses.  
  
"Where'd you guys learn to play like that?"  
  
"We've learned to play as soon as we could walk, like you and martial arts." Aoi smiled. "If you're interested in learning, I'm sure one of us can teach you."  
  
Ranma smiled in anticipation.  
  
"Hi. Sorry to interrupt. Kei-kun, Sato-san's here to see you." Mako-chan said politely as she entered the room.  
  
Kei's eyes darkened as he headed for the door.  
  
"Oh. So what's this I hear about Ranma wanting to learn how to play an instrument?" Mako said to the group.  
  
"Ranma heard us performing 'Garden of Eden.'" Brenn said happily. "And he loved it! I hope we get the same reviews when we release the song."  
  
"With the three of you playing, I'm not surprised to hear that. So, Ranma, which instrument are you interested in? All of us actually play an instrument. Brenn's well-versed in the strings, that's the violin, cello and viola, though her expertise is in the violin. Aoi-chan's is with the cello, but she can tackle any instrument you throw at her. I prefer the woodwinds, such as the flute, clarinet, oboe and such, but I like the flute best. Trey here has his voice that can do wonders, but he's great with the piano, too. As for Kei, he's a genius, he can play anything and everything like a virtuoso."  
  
"Wow. I never knew you all can play." For a moment, Ranma looked dejected as he felt out of place.  
  
"We all have our talents. None of us have the martial arts capabilities like you do, either. We each have our own strengths and skills." Aoi said comfortingly as she noticed Ranma's despair.  
  
"Yea. You're right. Can I learn how to play a reed flute? I once heard a guy play it while I was in China and thought it was really cool. Plus I can carry it around everywhere. Does anyone know how?"  
  
"Reed flute? Of all the instruments!" Trey laughed.  
  
Ranma began to color in embarrassment.  
  
"I'm only kidding, Ranma. Of all the instruments, you chose the one that was the most practical. People usually prefer the classic and grand ones, just because it looks and sounds good. But you, you chose it out of convenience and because you like the sound. You're awesome."  
  
Ranma could only laugh embarrassingly as he scratched the back of his head. "Ehehe. Thanks..I guess."  
  
Aoi thought for a moment. "Only Kei knows how to play the reed flute, so you'll have to ask him when he gets back. Speaking of which..."  
  
Kei re-entered the room. "I have something to see to, so I'll be gone for the rest of the week. I should be back Saturday morning. If you need to reach me, you have my cell phone number."  
  
"Is something wrong?" Brenn asked, concern written all over her face.  
  
"No. Nothing bad happened. Don't worry. I just need to get some things straightened out and re-organized." Kei said reassuringly.  
  
Aoi left the room with Kei. "I'll call you later tonight." Kei said as he took Aoi's hands. "Miss me."  
  
"Always." Aoi said as she kissed Kei good-bye. As she watched Kei enter the limo with his assistant, Sato, Aoi's face began to cloud with worry.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the library, "Where's Kei going?" Ranma asked curiously.  
  
"Probably home. Something probably happened back at the company and he has to be there." Mako said with concern.  
  
"Kei-kun's the new CEO of Fukai Industries. His parents passed away 3 months ago in a plane accident and he's the heir. He took a month off to get things in order and to take the place as CEO. He usually leaves things to his assistant and his other vice-presidents, but sometimes he has to be at the company." As Brenn explained to Ranma, Ranma began to understand the concern of his housemates. If there was an issue that couldn't be solved over the phone and needed the direct action of the CEO, something must be important.  
  
"Looks like you might have to wait on that flute lesson." Trey said, hoping to ease the concern on everyone's faces.  
  
"Alright. How about we go out to eat this time? I know of this great korean bbq place that I've been meaning to try. I want to learn their recipe!" Mako said enthusiastically, trying to change the subject.  
  
At the mention of food, Ranma's attention was on Mako. "Is it one of those all-you-can-eat places? Oh man, I don't think I've ever gone to one before!"  
  
"Uh oh. Looks like that restaurant will lose money tonight." Brenn commented as she jabbed Ranma's ribs.  
  
Everyone laughed as Ranma laughed along, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment.  
  
"Hey, Aoi. We're going out tonight!" Ranma called out as Aoi re-entered the library.  
  
"My Ranma. I didn't know we were so close that you didn't even have to ask me out on a date and assumed I'd go out with you." Aoi said sweetly and seductively.  
  
"WHat?? No..I didn't mean go out like that!! We're going out for dinner, that's all!! ACK!!" Ranma rambled as he tried to explain himself, his cheeks turning into an even brighter shade of red. His housemates and friends clutched their stomachs while they laughed even more.  
  
Aoi looked at the other girls, and with a slight nod, the trio approached the embarrassed Ranma and kissed his cheeks at the same time. "You're so cute, Ranma. No wonder the girls fall for you." Aoi said while she chuckled at Ranma's shocked face.  
  
Ranma stood rigid and stared while Trey hooted. 'Wow. That felt kinda nice.' And that shocked face turned into a goofy grin.  
  
"Do you think we killed him?? Hey loverboy, snap of out it! Are you hungry or what?" Brenn said as she waved her hands in front of Ranma.  
  
"Huh? What?? Oh...yea."  
  
The Nerima letters forgotten, Ranma went with his housemates to celebrate his 2-week-stay at Auen.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Tokyo...**

In a richly polished room with glass windows that acted as walls, Kei stood near one of the walls, looking towards the horizon. "No. I won't do it."  
  
"Kei-sama. I understand that this will be difficult for you. But it was in your father's will. One of his final wishes and requests. Are you that disrespectful that you won't even honor that wish?" Sato-san said calmly and firmly.  
  
"Don't even go there, Sato. You may have served the family for many years, but that doesn't give you the right to say something like that." Kei coldly glared at Sato, the barely controlled rage brimming in his eyes.  
  
"I apologize, Kei-sama. That was out of line."  
  
"Is there any way out of this?"  
  
"No. Your father has always wanted to unite Fukai and Yoshi Industries. You and I both know that a business marriage is the ideal way. It's very common among the social elite. Your parents were also married that way."  
  
"I know. But they also loved each other before they married. It just worked out perfectly for them. But I already have someone. And I'm not throwing my relationship away for the sake of some petty unification."  
  
"Stop lying to yourself, Kei-sama. You know its not a petty unification. For years the Yoshi and Fukai Industries have been in constant competition. In the end, we're only hurting ourselves and giving other smaller corporations our business. And with the sudden death of your parents and your inexperience, the public does not feel comfortable with the current status of the company. Our stocks are falling as we speak. The other trustees and board members are already getting jumpy and want to sell their shares, then the company will be in chaos as a mass of our shares and thrown into the market. Then what will happen to the generations of sweat and determination your fathers placed in this company? The trustees are so divided right now that they will end up dividing the company, and soon, the company itself will bankrupt and cease to exist. Hundreds of thousands of people will lose their job in an already failing Japanese economy."  
  
Kei sighed. He knew all of that. "We've already set it aside for a month, can we continue to do so?"  
  
"The chairman of Yoshi Industries is getting restless and frustrated with your delay. He requests that we act immediately."  
  
Kei cursed to himself. When his parents were alive, Fukai Industries was one of Japan's wealthiest and most powerful corporation. Generations of Saito's increased the status and power of the corporation. Descendants of the Saito family were hardly spoiled, raised in the skills of management and quick-thinking, the Saito heirs work hard to rid themselves of the "rich-spoiled-trustee" stereotype so often placed on them, all the while bathing in the luxury of a well-to-do family. But it was common knowledge that this quick and large expansion was due to the number of business and social marriages between the family's of other companies of equal stature. And now it was his turn to expand and increase the power of the company, or watch it fall.  
  
"With great power comes great responsibilities." Kei laughed bitterly as he muttered the saying he so often heard his family say.  
  
"What would you like to do, Kei-sama? The chairman is expecting an answer."  
  
Kei continued to look out the window. The beautiful purple and pink sky radiated as the sun set. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, reaching a decision he had made weeks ago. "Tell the chairman that we will publicly announce the engagement in a month's time."  
  
"Yes, Kei-sama." Sato said without emotion. Inside, he was sympathizing with the youth. 'Such a decision to be made for one so young.'  
  
"And, please let the school know that I will be taking a month's leave of absence. Effectively immediately."  
  
"Immediately, Kei-sama? Why?"  
  
"I have some things to do." Kei said as he turned his head and looked at Sato. Sato was shocked when he saw Kei's eyes. His eyes were cold, determined, and weary. They looked old and hid secrets. Such was the cause of one that is forced to grow up too quickly.

* * *

**Back to Auen**

Ranma was having difficultly walking back to Auen. As Brenn foreshadowed, Ranma practically ate everything the restaurant had to offer. The owners were crying with joy when Ranma finally rolled himself out the door. The housemates could only laugh at the incident, and left a staggering tip to compensate for the loss, and the entertainment for the night.  
  
"Oh man. I can't walk. Help......" Ranma said as his knees weaken and his body slid closer and closer to the ground as he walked, almost to the point of crawling.  
  
His friends laughed as Trey and Aoi bent to help him up. Then hoisted him up and put his arms around their shoulders to ease the stress on his already tired legs. "Ranma! Just how much did you EAT?? You're HEAVY!" Aoi said as she feigned buckling under Ranma's shear weight.  
  
"Too...goood. Couldn't..stop...eating..." Ranma said as he lapsed into food coma while his friends dragged him back to Auen.  
  
Ranma woke up hours later, with a dry taste in his mouth. "Ugh. What time is it?? Need water. Damn MSG." Ranma glanced at the clock and noticed that it was a couple hours before dawn. He got up and went to wash up. As he soaked in the tub, last night's episode came back at his full force. 'Hahaha. I was such a dork last night.' But even in his food-induced haze, he noticed that his friends weren't laughing AT him, but with him. 'I'm glad I came here.' With that admission, his thoughts wandered back to the pack of letters in his bag. 'A Saotome doesn't back out of a challenge. I'll read them.....later.'  
  
Refreshed from his bath, Ranma went downstairs. Dressed in a white wifebeater and his black silk pants, he wandered down the stairs, shivering at the morning cold. When we went to the kitchen for a drink of water, he heard the faint sound of a piano. Grabbing his glass of water, he went towards the library. He saw Aoi seated at the piano Kei was at just the day before, playing a melody full of sorrow and hope. The melody abruptly stopped as she saw Ranma standing at the door.  
  
"Sorry, Aoi-chan. I didn't mean to interrupt. That was a beautiful song."  
  
"It's alright, Ranma. What are you doing up so early??"  
  
"I woke up with a dry mouth. HAd to get some water."  
  
Aoi chuckled at the thought. "You did eat a lot last night and slept like a rock while we were taking you home. Heavy as a rock too."  
  
Ranma stammered apologies and Aoi dismissed them jokingly with a wave of the hand. "So why are you up so early, Aoi-chan?"  
  
"Just thinking. It's easiest to think in the mornings."  
  
"That's what Kei says, too."  
  
"Yea. It's silly." She sighed. "He hasn't been gone a day and I already miss him."  
  
Not sure what to say to that, Ranma stayed silent.  
  
"Oh well. So what's up, Ranma? You look like you have something on your mind. Did it have anything to do with the letters that arrived yesterday?" Taking Ranma's silence as admission, she stood up from the piano and motioned for Ranma to join her at the couch. "Come on. Let's talk."  
  
Aoi looked at Ranma in concern as he gathered his thoughts. He hasn't had any deep conversations with any of his housemates, and wasn't sure whether he should, or how to start one. But he looked at Aoi's face and saw the understanding and patient eyes. It calmed him and gave him the courage to talk to her. "I haven't read them yet. The letters."  
  
She gave him an understanding look and continued to look at him, goading him to share his feelings.  
  
"I guess I'm afraid to read them and find out about what happened when I left Nerima. I just sorta left without giving them any advance notice, and didn't stick around long enough to find how my leaving would effect them. That was pretty selfish of me. But. I was just so tired of what was going on. It wasn't just the curse that was the problem in my life. There's much more. When I was a kid, my pop engaged me to anyone willing to give him food. I think I have about a dozen fiancees I don't know about, and 4 that I do know about. And its crazy! I'm 16..its too early to have a fiancee!! And an arranged one too, don't I have any say in things?? I guess you won't understand."  
  
Aoi looked at Ranma, and rather than seeing sympathy etched in her eyes, there was empathy. "No Ranma. You'd be surprised how many people here understand how you're feeling and feel the same way. When you're the son or daughter of some rich businessman, your future is decided for you. What paths you take, where you go to school, who you met, who you marry." The last thought was met with some worry.  
  
"Some of us are lucky and don't have business marriages. These business marriages are just for the sake of business. You have no idea how many business marriages fall apart and keep a facade of love and normalcy for the sake of a company." Aoi said the last sentence with bitterness. "Sorry Ranma. We were talking about you and I got carried away."  
  
"No..it's ok. I guess its nice having you understand how I feel and all. But the thing I'm most afraid of is that by reading the letters and finding out how things are in Nerima..it might make me want to go back. It's really nice here and I've made some great friends who aren't trying to marry me or kill me. But..I miss the excitement sometimes. I haven't even gotten into any fights so far and its already been 2 weeks!! I'm afraid that I'm losing my edge."  
  
"If anything, you aren't losing your edge. Yes, you aren't exposed to the crazy martial artists everywhere, but you aren't exactly not being challenged anyway. You're learning new things. Things I believe are vital to being a good person. Sure you've got your honor and pride. But it takes more than that. I remember when you first came here, you were so shy, and sorry to say, but socially inept. You didn't really know how to just relax, have fun, and speak your mind. Its like you're afraid every time you said something, it would come out wrong, or someone would hit you." Ranma winced in memory of a certain mallet-welding tomboy.  
  
"But now look at you. I don't know if you've noticed, but in the 2 weeks that you've been here, you're so much more relaxed, and I might add, more articulate. You're catching up on your studies, too. Martial Arts is important, but you should also do well in the other areas of your life. Don't be so focused. Sound body and sound mind."  
  
"Yea...I know."  
  
"Ranma, you being here hasn't changed you. You were finally able to become and express your true self, and once you've found yourself, it'll stay. Going back home wouldn't change that. You're a great guy, Ranma. Strong and focused. If you can get over this obstacle, then you'll be fine. Until then, work up the courage to face it. Face the challenges like Ranma Saotome would a martial arts skill. Attack it." Aoi smiled.  
  
Ranma sat there pensively. He turned to Aoi and smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Aoi-chan. That helped a lot. I'm glad I talked to you about it."  
  
"Anytime, Ranma. That's what friends are for." She gave Ranma a comforting hug and felt him stiffen, then relax. "Sorry. You look like you needed one. It's getting late. I better get some sleep or I won't wake up tomorrow." Both stood up and walked towards their rooms upstairs.  
  
Ranma and Aoi stood across from each other and said their good nights. As Aoi opened the door to her room, she saw Kei climbing the stairs. She stood and waited for him as their eyes met. He walked up to her, and together they walked in silence to her room. They held each other and talked quietly throughout the night, and loved each other tenderly in the morning.  
  
Ranma spent the night sitting on his bed staring at his bag that contained the Nerima letters. He slowly stood up, and with a determined look in his eye, he took out the letters, and began to read them.


	10. News from Nerima

**Please R/R please!! Looking for pre-readers...please email me. Thanks!**

**Starting a poll...email me w/ your answers: Who should be Kei's fiancée? New character or someone from Nerima?**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

As Ranma took a closer look at the first envelope, he noticed his mother's handwriting and breathed a sigh of relief. Then he took a deep breath and went through the other envelopes and noticed that Ukyou, Shampoo and Akane had also written to him.

Ranma took the letters with him and went to his bed; where he lay down to read his mother's letter:

**From Nodoka:**

Dear Ranma,

How are you? I miss you much. I am saddened that we had to separate so soon after we reconciled and saw each other again, but it is best for you. I hope you are adjusting to the change and do not regret your decision to leave Nerima. I have been quite busy in Nerima since your departure, particularly from your fiancés. I must say, they are a stubborn group, and I admire (but also am frustrated by) that quality.

When you left, Nerima was surprisingly normal. I believe everyone was expecting your leave to be temporary and that you would be back within a week's time. However, when it became apparent that you were not returning anytime soon, everyone began to panic. Gone were the mystery challengers and fiancés that appear every day. It was as if a great cloud was lifted from Nerima. Ukyou and Shampoo were very persistent in having me reveal your whereabouts, but your mother is also a stubborn woman and when I voiced my disapproval, they had no choice but to accept my word that you will return within a year's time.

The most trouble I had was with Nabiki. She's sneaky, sly, smart and very efficient. She reminded me of myself when I was her age. Didn't know that did you? I will have to tell you a bit about the more...favorable...part of your lineage sometime. I didn't sit idle and twiddle my thumbs while you were away with your father. I have created quite a reputation in the academic world as my family has been and will continue to be on the board of trustees for some of the most reputable universities in Japan. I seriously that such a smart girl like Nabiki would understand her predicament if some of her endeavors became known to the universities she hopes of attending.

Your father came back after he ran out of money. We are now living not too far away from the Tendo's. He decided to make himself useful by reopening the school with Soun and teaching the neighborhood children. Akane helps occasionally. Of all your fiancés, Akane is the most troubled by your leave. I see her dazed as she looks at your seat during meals, but I also see that daze quickly become an angry haze. She has a somewhat volatile temper, and I will suggest she do something about it. I can only imagine the patience needed to tolerate it.

My pride for you grows everyday as I realize what you have been through while living here. This situation would have driven any sane person insane. I do hope that life in Eden is somewhat exciting, but in a different way than what you're so use to. Best of luck, and I hope to hear from you soon.

Love,

Your Mother

'Hm...I guess things aren't TOO bad since I've left...hahahaha...Mom's pretty smart, she blackmailed Nabiki!! I wonder how she liked THAT...hm...okay...onto the next one.'

**Ukyou's Letter:**

Hi Ranchan!!

I don't suppose YOU'LL tell me where you are? I'm sure you're lonely where you are without your cute fiancé! Don't you want your cute fiancé to join you? I can make my okonomiyaki for you, the Ranma Honey Special! So when are you coming back? I'll have your favorite food waiting for you, so just let me know ahead of time so I can prepare for it.

Oh...who am I kidding? Your mom made it clear that you won't be back for at least a year. Why did you have to leave me AGAIN? Why couldn't you take me with you? But you know what? Things will be different this time. You didn't know you left me behind when we were 6, but you know now. And you will be back, you said so. And I trust you.

In a way, I hate you fordoing this to me, and I wish you are having a horrible time away from me. But...I also hope that you are happy. You always hope that the people you love are happy. Just make sure that when you come back, you know who you're going to pick as your wife: me! )

Business at Ucchan's is booming, and my profits are higher than ever because I haven't been giving away free food. You do eat a lot, not that I'm complaining since you love the food I make ) I've been getting a lot of help from Konatsu and he has been a great friend to me since you've been gone.

I realize that my life can't revolve around you. Surprising isn't it? It's just that for such a long time, killing you was the sole purpose of my life. And now, marrying you is. It's made me realize that I don't even know who Ukyou without Ranma is! It scares me, because I don't ever want to find out, because we will be together forever. But it makes me wonder, and I guess this is the best time to find out. So in a way, thank you for leaving, but come back to me.

Love always,

Your Ucchan

'I can always count on good ol' Ucchan to be understanding. For a moment there, I was beginning to worry, though. But I DO miss her okonomiyaki!!'

**Shampoo's Letter**

Nihao Airen,

Shampoo miss you very much. Great-grandmother and mother-in-law forbid Shampoo to come to husband. Airen send for Shampoo, yes?? Then mother-in-law let Shampoo be with Airen. Great-grandmother and mother-in-law have a long talk about Airen and marriage. They agree to wait for you to come back to decide, but by Amazon law, Airen is Shampoo's! So no understand why wait and decide?

'Oh man, this will be hard to read...this is already giving me a headache...what is this word? Oh...'

Shampoo having trouble writing in Japanese, too use to Chinese. But Mother-in-law say Airen not know "Kanji?' so must write this way. This way stupid. Make Shampoo sound stupid. Shampoo will learn Japanese while Airen away, okay? But Airen must learn Shampoo language, too. Airen will need to talk to Shampoo's family in Amazon village when we go back after we marry.

Shampoo going to school with violent tomboy now. All the boys stare at Shampoo. Shampoo no like. Only want Airen to stare at Shampoo. But no problem, if they keep looking, Shampoo will kill stupid boys.

Shampoo wait for Airen to come to Shampoo, yes?

Wo ai ni,

Shampoo

'Um...o...kay....'

Ranma stared at the last letter: Akane's letter. The fragile and weightless letter held the power to shatter or make his day. Of all the fiancés, he spent the most time with Akane. And being away from her was the hardest, simply because he no longer woke up to her angry words of frustration for being late AGAIN or being thrown into the pond.

But he also missed those rare moments when she would smile, and his stomach would flutter, or when he would be nice to her. But that almost never happens because when things start to go well, they would be conveniently interrupted by one of his fiancés or opponents, or Akane would be kidnapped, or he would stick his foot in his mouth and get pummeled by the "stupid tomboy."

But of course, there ARE things he did miss, like her so-called sorry experiments called "food." Ranma began to blanch as his mouth and stomach reacted to his memory of Akane's last attempt to poison him. Luckily, he had developed a defense mechanism in her numerous attempts, so he only stayed in the hospital for a week that time.

Ranma carefully opened the letter with the silver Eden-engraved envelope opener and slid the letter out. 'Yellow...how'd I guess?'

**Akane's Letter:**

Hi Ranma,

You have no idea how hard it was for me to sit down and write this. I would start, then throw it away because I didn't know how to continue. But, here it is, I'm just going to write it.

How are you? It's been quiet in the dojo without you and your father sparring and arguing all the time. I never realized just how quiet it was before you came into our lives. Kasumi-neechan is dazed because we don't have to repair anything anymore and we haven't been getting as many visitors as before. But Kasumi-neechan is always smiling and is ready for anything.

Nabiki-neechan is busy studying for her entrance exams to Todai. I don't know what she's worried about though, since she is one of the best students at Furinkan. And I'm sure she'll find a way to get in somehow. I don't know what your mother said to her, but she's stopped looking for you.

I don't know what to feel now that you're gone. I like the quiet and I like not having to see you with your fiancés (not that I was ever jealous), and I like not hearing you call me an uncute tomboy. But I miss the exciting life we had while you were here. I've done so much and been to so many places since you arrived at our doorstep that rainy night. It felt like all that was just a dream...or a nightmare!!

You've always been Ranma, my arranged-marriage fiancé. The fiancé that I always wondered whether I really wanted or was just forced to. I never really gave you a chance and called you a pervert. But you asked for it!! Most of the time anyway. I felt like this arrangement was just forced on us, and it made me resent you for not giving me a choice in who I get to love and spend the rest of my life with. Which is why I see you as the man that saves me from princes and monsters and as the man I'm forced to marry against my wishes. This confuses me so much!

Maybe this is good for me....and for us. We still need to grow up and figure out who WE are, before we figure out who each other are. I meant what I said when I first met you. "Let's be friends."

-Akane

Ranma finished Akane's letter and placed it on the now-open stack of letters. He continued to lie there and put his arms over his eyes. 'It looks like everyone's doing okay. But even if they aren't, I'm going to stay here. I'm going to do this. I won't ever have this chance again.'

Ranma glanced at the clock. 'Oh man, 5 o'clock!! There's no way I can sleep now, especially with all this in my head. Hm...maybe I can go out and practice, no one should be awake right now.'

Ranma changed into his signature red and black silk outfit, opened the windows to the brisk dark air and jumped out. He flipped gracefully onto the soft grass and ran towards the forest in the chilly morning. The light was just peeking into the dark of the night and the grass was still damp from the night fog. Ranma ran into the woods and found the familiar clearing he has been practicing at since his arrival at Auen.

He stood at the center, took a couple deep breaths and began to warm up to a familiar kata. He started with soft, slow and graceful movements. Kicks, punches and jumps flowed together in an elaborate dance from one movement to he next that spanned the entire space of the clearing. As kicks flowed into jump kicks, his movements became faster, more precise and he was bouncing from tree to ground, hardly touching the ground beneath. AS he performed this intricate dance, he felt the sun begin to warm his skin and the birds begin to chirp as night became day. After what felt like minutes, but was in actuality hours, he drifted back to his starting position. He opened his eyes and wiped the sweat from his body. 'Man, that felt good. Just what I needed.'

As Ranma walked out of the forest, he saw Aoi walk away from Kei and head towards the forest. Their eyes met and he noticed that her eyes were full of unshed tears. She tore her eyes away from Ranmas and continued to walk towards the forest. Ranma looked at Aoi's retreating back and then back at Kei.

He ran towards Kei. 'Kei-san, I know it's none of my business, but why is Aoi-chan crying?" 'No one should make a girl cry!!'

"We just broke up." Kei said coolly.

"What? Why? You bastard..." Ranma grabbed Kei and lifted him off the ground.

Kei just let Ranma pick him up and prepared to take whatever Ranma would do to him. Ranma looked into Kei's eyes and saw the same hurt that he saw in Aoi's eyes and dropped Kei to the ground.

"I agreed to an arranged marriage."

"Can't you delay it or something? There's got to be something you can do! You love each other, right??"

Kei exploded. "Don't you think I've tried?? Ever since my parents died, this was thrown onto my lap. My life was perfectly fine until I had to decide between being with the woman I love and sacrificing the jobs of hundreds of thousands of people or doing what family and honor demands of me. I would expect you of all people to understand my predicament."

Ranma could only stare at Kei.

"This...this is for the best." Kei stared at the path that Aoi walked on just moments ago. "I don't want her to be my mistress, she deserves more than that. I saw this coming you know. No matter how hard I tried to ignore it and pretend nothing happened, I knew that this day was coming. And it just slapped me across the face. It's better to do this now than on my marriage day. We...it was mutual. She also knew that something like this would happen someday. But we both ignored it. Because we were both happy and we were in love. Love doesn't conquer all."

Ranma didn't know what to say, so he kept quiet.

"Ranma?"

Ranma looked at Kei. "Yea?"

"I'll be gone for a month to take care of business and I....Can...can you help me take care of her? She's strong, but sometimes, everyone needs a friend to listen to them."

Ranma nodded.

Kei thanked Ranma and bowed deeply. "I'll be telling the others before they leave for class. Once again, thanks Ranma."


	11. Honor defined

**Previous chapters are being modified for grammatical errors and wording. I will be also adding more scenes to previous chapters, so I will let you know when the updated chapters are available. So new chapters will take a little longer to release T **

**It looks like this might be a long fanfic…so I hope you're enjoying the direction this fic has gone so far. **

**Kudos to ****SirOsiris and ****Mamoru Kusanagi for being my Pre-readers! **

**Replies to reviews are at the end of the chapter. Please review!! They let me know people are reading my fanfic, so I'm more enthusiastic about writing the next chapter. Till then, thank you very much for the reviews! I am reading each and every single one and thinking about using them for future ideas and changes. jL **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10 **

**Previously… **

"I agreed to an arranged marriage."

….

"I'll be gone for a month to take care of business and I....Can...can you help me take care of her? She's strong, but sometimes, everyone needs a friend to listen to them."

**

* * *

**

"…take care of her…" Kei's last request echoed in Ranma's head as he watched Kei's retreating back. He then turned around and started to walk down the path Aoi had taken earlier.

The birds were chirping melodiously. The soft wind blew lightly thru Ranma's hair. The morning sun peeked through the tall trees, creating rays of sunlight that bounced from the dew on the giant green leaves. The air, still damp, created a serene, misty atmosphere. For once, Ranma did not notice the soothing environment. He was concerned about Aoi.

Over the past two weeks, her quickness to smile and tease, her tolerance when explaining Calculus and Japanese to a difficult Ranma, and her ability to put Ranma at ease, made them become fast friends. And right now that friend was hurt. Ranma remembered how out of place those unshed tears looked in her ocean-green eyes; eyes that had always shone with affection and amusement.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Aoi sitting on a rock, looking down at the small fresh-water pond below. The pond was no larger than a tennis court, but the little waterfall created by the small stream going into the pond produced a relaxing and calming sound.

Her sandals were thrown to the side of the rock and she had one foot dangling above the pond. Her head was propped on her knee and she had her arms entwined around her toned calf. She was staring into the water, deep in thought, not noticing the morning chill in her navy blue boxer shorts and gray Eden sweatshirt. 'What do I do now?' Ranma stood there for a moment debating his plan of action.

"Now you know why we're not so different after all, Ranma."

Ranma slipped off his Chinese slippers and sat down next to Aoi, and let his feet dangle close to the surface of the water. He looked down at the pond. Red, orange and gray koi were swimming around in circles. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. You didn't do anything." She sighed. "Sorry, I'm giving you a hard time."

Ranma turned to look at Aoi. Her normally perfect porcelain face was pale and her eyes were puffy. Her ocean-green eyes showed such hurt that Ranma's heart could not help but hurt, too. Ranma turned his eyes away and looked at the little waterfall.

Aoi suddenly swung her arms around Ranma's neck and burst into tears. Her body convulsing as her anguish and grief were released through her hot tears. Stiffening and close to panic 'What do I do?' His first impulse was to shove Aoi away and run away, but her sadness, and firm grip, prevented him from doing so. Ranma did not know what to do. So he just sat there, with his hands at his sides, while Aoi cried on his shoulder. The sobbing slowly ceased, but Aoi's head was still on Ranma's shoulder.

After what felt like hours, Aoi got up. She took a deep breath and leaned back. Picking up a rock, she threw it into the pond. A few meters away, it created a loud splash, as if that one rock contained all her anger, frustration and sadness. She turned to Ranma with a smile, "Sorry about that. I'm okay now. Thanks for letting me use your shoulder. I needed that. Come on, let's get going before we miss class."

She offered her hand to Ranma. Ranma looked at her questioningly. Her face had more color to it and although her eyes were red and puffy, they not longer contained that sadness. Ranma took her hand and Aoi pulled him up. "Uh…no problem." Ranma shrugged sheepishly and walked with Aoi back to Auen. Both were silent during the trek and said "See you later" as they went into their own rooms to change.

When Ranma arrived downstairs for breakfast, he noticed that Aoi was already at the table. So was Kei. Both were acting normally, save the fact that they were looking everywhere but at each other. This went unnoticed by their astute housemates.

"Now that everyone is here, I have something I would like to say" He waited as everyone stopped eating and questioningly turned his way. "I will be gone for a month due to some company business." Kei raised his hand to silence the concerns from his housemates. "Don't worry, it is nothing very serious." Pausing to take a breath, he turned away from his house mates and closed his eyes in hurt. "Fukai and Yoshi Industries are discussing a merger through a business marriage between our families." All eyes then turned to Aoi.

Kei turned back to his housemates. His expression unreadable. "I hope that this doesn't change our relationship. And…and I hope you won't ask too many questions and will support each other through this change." Kei looked directly at Aoi. "I must leave now, take care." Kei bowed and walked out the door.

No one said a word. Trey decided to break the uncomfortable silence, "Huh?"

"We broke up." Aoi said calmly, looking at her housemates. "It had to be done. It was mutual, let's leave it at that." She got up with her bag and left.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man!" Brenn said deliriously, as she digested the information. "How could this happen? They were THE couple. This can't be happening…."

"Hush, Brenn. Aoi needs us right now." Makoto said softly, concern evident in her voice.

The warning bell rang, and for once, everyone got up slowly and walked unhurriedly towards their classes.

By the time Ranma reached campus, the rumor mill was in full swing.

"Did you hear?? Aoi-chan dumped Kei-san!!"

"No way, I heard that Kei-san broke up with Aoi-chan!!"

"I heard that Aoi found out Kei-san was sleeping with other girls, so she broke up with him!"

"Aoi-chan's single now. There's nothing better than a girl on the rebound…"

"I heard that Kei-san got some girl pregnant…."

"Can you believe the ridiculous things people are saying?" Angela asked angrily as she broke through the crowd towards Ranma. "You'd think people would have more class than spread all these stupid rumors." Angela said loudly, silencing the whispering frenzy around her.

"Let's get to class, Ranma. I can't stand hearing this anymore." Ranma didn't have to be told twice as they hurriedly went to their History class.

Luckily, when they arrived, Mr. Bright was already writing the day's agenda on the board, so the students were not speaking as loudly as those out in the hall.

However, even Mr. Bright's animated lecture about the treachery amongst Chinese heirs in the Tang Dynasty could not keep his mind away from this morning's event. Ranma stared blankly at Mr. Bright as he spoke. Not a single word entered his mind.

'I don't get it. Why is everyone making such a big deal out of this? Kei-san's being a man. He's living up to his honor and his family's wishes. That's what a man should do! But…why do I feel so sad when I see Aoi? Is this what it will be like for the other girls when I choose? What am I going to do? Either way I hurt someone. Seeing Aoi cry was bad enough, but seeing FOUR girls cry is even worst. ARGHH!'

"Ranma?" A slim hand waved in front of his eyes.

"Huh?" Ranma looked at Megumi's concerned violet eyes.

"Class is over. Are you okay?"

"Yea, it's just been a long day, you know?"

"Tell me about it." Angela said from behind as she approached the pair.

"I'd imagine you know all about what's going on. Why, I bet you helped fuel all this craziness." Megumi accused Angela haughtily.

"No. Aoi-chan's my best friend. Unlike somebody here, I don't spread dirty rumors about my friends to get ahead." Angela shouted back.

"Whatever. I don't even know what the heck she's talking about, Ranma. Ranma?" Megumi looked around and found that Ranma was already at the door on his way to his next class.

"Look what you did, Megumi. Smart move." Angela ran after Ranma, her wavy blond ponytail bobbing as she swerved through the crowd of students.

"Ranma! Sorry about that." Angela finally caught up to the martial artist as they headed to English.

"Huh? Oh…it's okay."

Angela's violet eyes narrowed. 'I bet he didn't even know that he left me behind! What a jerk!' But her eyes turned soft after a moment. 'He's just worried about Aoi-chan. We all are.'

Like History, Math was a blur. However, English did nothing to stop the controversy. Instead, it added to it. The class was debating the ending of William Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet." Two star-crossed lovers from feuding families fell in love. But their love was forbidden, so they married in secret. However, they were tore apart by their families and revenge. In the end, both lovers died for each other.

"It's romantic. Dying for love." One girl said as she sighed and put her hand at her heart.

"Pssh. Who needs love? I say Romeo should have killed all the Capulet's for revenge after Juliet died. Rather than dying for some girl, he will be a powerful leader in Verona."

"They should have just run away, eloped. Who cares what their parents think?"

"Can he really run from family duty an' honor? Once a man rejects duty an' honor, he's nothin'!" Ranma countered, inciting a heated discussion.

"What exactly is duty and honor, someone's archaic notion of pride? Girls were once killed for being raped by a man. And that man walked away freely! Where's the honor in that?" Another girl replied.

"That was hundreds of years ago! You can't equate that with the present." Another boy interjected.

"Oh? So you're saying that what's happening to the women in the Middle East is made-up? That women have to hide and cover every single inch of themselves is fake? If even one part of them is exposed while outside, they're immediately hunted and killed! By their own father, brother, son and husband! Is THAT what you call honor?" The Chinese girl replied expressively.

"Good point, Chan." The small, short blonde-hair teacher nodded in agreement to the girl. Haruka Nagata's red eyes were excited about the lively discussion her class was so animatedly taking a part in. "So class, what exactly IS honor, and how is that related to family duty?"

"Honor is man's code for integrity, dignity and pride. It's man's personal integrity. That's what separates us from animals and beasts." Ranma said.

"Ranma's right. Honor is a man's personal integrity. Without that integrity, everything that man does is unethical and immoral." A dark-haired boy said.

"So who decides what is ethical and immoral? Who decides what is honorable?" Ranma asked the class.

The class became silent, deep in thought. "Society." Chan said. "That's man's ability: adaptation and evolution. It's how man has survived so long. What was honorable hundreds of years ago may not be honorable now. Or what we see in different cultures is not considered honorable by our own society, but that's based on society's interpretation as a whole."

"But only the man himself can determine whether he has that personal integrity, that honor. Other people can't judge that." A brunette girl from England countered.

"True. But on a whole, we base our opinion and actions on what society thinks and deems acceptable. No one is omnipotent enough, except kami-sama himself, to decide right and wrong." A student in the back replied.

"Okay, honor is important. So is duty. But what of love? Choices? What of living life the way one WANTS to, not the way family demands." One dark-haired boy said bitterly. "It's asking the age old question of destiny versus choice."

"Screw family and destiny. Live the way you want to."

"That's easy for you to say Matthew. You aren't going to be disowned if you go your own way. You have it better in America."

"It's not any different! Just stop being a trust fund kid and make your own money, Tadashi. Then you won't have to worry about being disowned by Mommy and Daddy." Matthew smirked as he taunted Tadashi.

"Well, at least I have a Mommy and Daddy with money." Tadashi sneered in reply at the angry blonde.

"Okay, class." Nagata-sensei clapped her hands and stopped the pending fight. "I think that was a very interesting and involving debate. So I hope that after this discussion, you should all be able to write your own opinions in a 5-page, double-spaced essay. Due this Friday."

The whole class groaned in response as they began to pack their bags.

Biology passed by in a blur. When Ranma went into the cafeteria to get his lunch, if possible, the gossiping was worst.

As Ranma stood in line for food, he could not help but overhear the conversation in front of him. "My father told me that Yoshi and Fukai Industries are discussing a merger. I bet you it's a business marriage." A green-haired girl said to her two other friends.

"What a lucky girl! All I can say is, I'm glad I got a chance with Kei-san before he met Aoi." Her silver-haired companion said slyly.

"You're lucky. Aoi had to come and ruin everything. I could have been next, you know. But…how was he?" The brunette asked as she nudged her friend.

"A proper lady does not kiss and tell. But…let's just say it will be difficult to find someone better." The group burst into a fit of giggles.

Ranma stared at the girls with disgust. 'How could they be talking about stuff like that?'

He started out towards the benches with his tray and found his table. Conversation around Aoi was hushed. But Ranma noticed that a large group of guys were standing near the table.

"…if you need someone, I'll be here for you…" Ranma heard as he approached the table.

"Thank you, Jay-kun. But I'm fine." Aoi said with a strained smile. Jay smiled back and left the table dejected.

Ranma sat down at his lunch table besides Angela and Bobby.

"Aoi-chan. You should just stop these rumors and tell everyone what's going on. This is getting way out of hand." Angela groaned in frustration.

"You won't believe the things I've been hearing." Sasha Kitachi nodded in agreement as her sea green curls moved against her shoulders. Ranma has come to know Sasha as a fun-loving and easy-going girl who is always ready to laugh and smile. But currently her unpainted mouth was set in a worried line.

"If you ignore them, it'll eventually stop." Bobby shrugged as he ate his sandwich.

"Easy for you to say. You're a guy." Angela countered as she took a bite into her taco.

"I just wish these guys would give up already. Can you believe even girls approached Aoi-chan?? As if breaking up with Kei turned you into a lesbian?" Sasha asked incredulously.

"Here comes another one…" Angela sighed as she saw the approaching boy. "Don't they ever stop? Do we need to post a sign or something??"

"Hey, Aoi-chan. Well, you know, now that Kei's gone. If you get lonely or something, just give me a call. I'm your friend, and I can be a SPECIAL friend, too." A black-haired boy said as he tried to ease up beside Aoi.

Aoi suddenly stood up. "Look." Aoi said loudly to the entire crowd. Her eyes were filled with cold fury. And her body was trembling from barely controlled rage. "Let's make something clear. I'm not lonely. I have friends." Aoi stared at the red-faced cowering boy. "And I don't need any SPECIAL friends, either."

She turned back to the crowd. "It was mutual. There was no third party. Just stop talking about this and get on with our lives, okay?" She looked at the crowd until she saw nods of consent.

"That sure did the job." Sasha said admiringly as Aoi finally sat back down.

"I'm okay. Really, guys. Don't worry about me. We knew it would happen sooner or later. So don't make a big deal out of it, okay? If I can learn to deal with it, so can you."

When the lunch bell rang, Aoi got up with her friends and headed to class.

**

* * *

**

Athenais: You were the first to review my fanfic after I stopped. Thank you for reminding me I still have a fanfic out there that people read. You helped me start it again )

dogbertcarroll: Your reviews and comments have always been helpful. Thank you for pointing out the flaws and holes! I will be making modifications to previous chapters. Please continue w/ the critical feedback.

helen27, sirk, Night-Owl123, sean, Jerry Unipeg, Xzero, ColdCypher: Thanks!! I'll be making changes to previous chapters as I'm updating, so go back and read it again sometime )

fanfic lover: Ranma will have a chance to show off his superior martial arts skills….sometime in the future

an author: Thanks. I often miss it because I'm so use to writing shorthand. But, I made changes and uploaded it so it would be easier to read for future readers.

Mia, IceDragon2k: Hahaha, I'll think about giving him a non-NWC girl. In the meantime, Ranma has a year in Eden, a lot can happen in a year ;-)


	12. Friday Night Date with 2 girls

**Kudos to SirOsiris and Mamoru Kusanagi for being my Pre-readers! **

**Replies to reviews are at the end of the chapter. Till then, thank you very much for the reviews! I am reading each and every single one and thinking about using them for future ideas and changes. **

**Reviews keep me motivated to write more and quickly, so keep them up! jL**

* * *

**Beginnings: Eden Academy**

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. And if some of the names I made up belong to some people, I apologize, but it is strictly a coincidence. Ranma and company belong to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi and her licensees (Viz Communications in North America). This work is strictly for the non-profit enjoyment of fans. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Following Aoi's outburst, the rumor mill subsided tremendously. The students could only speculate and talk, which lost their interest once the rumors became overly ridiculous. Aoi also seemed to act normal, greeting friends with smiles and laughing a lot. But to a sensitive observer, they would notice that those smiles didn't quite reach her eyes and the laughs seemed force. The only thing that can really heal a broken heart is time.

"Oh shoot!!!" Ranma suddenly got up from his nap and realized that he forgot to do his English Literature essay that was due tomorrow. Rummaging through his bag, he found the paper he hastily scribbled the assignment on. "5-page, double spaced…double-spaced what???" Ranma asked aloud.

'Hm…5 o'clock, maybe someone's home.' Ranma looked in his closet for a shirt to put on. His closet was empty save his trademark red Chinese shirt. Ranma sighed. 'I need to do my laundry soon.'

As Ranma walked downstairs, Trey and Brenn were taking off their shoes. Trey's tie was loose around his neck and his wavy deep green hair was in a small ponytail. Brenn had her red jacket slung over her bag. "Hey, you guys are back kinda early today."

"Yeah, rehearsals went well, so we got to leave a bit earlier today." Trey was selected to conduct the first-year orchestra as they hope to raise money for the local orphanage in the annual charity event.

"Mr. Slave-driver here finally decided to give us a break." Brenn pointed at Trey as she whispered loudly to Ranma.

"It's an important event! It's the first time we debut the first-year orchestra. We have to do well." Trey exclaimed seriously.

"Alright, alright. Calm down, Trey-kun. I was just kidding. I know how important this is for you. Believe me, it's important to all of us, too." Brenn said in a calming voice.

"Sorry. The big day's coming up and I'm a little nervous."

"You've held larger concerts than this. I don't know why you're so nervous!"

"It's the first time my parents will both be able to make it…" Trey said sincerely.

Brenn nodded in understanding.

"Well then, Mr. Big Shot. How about we work on my solo after dinner then? We can get Aoi and Mako to listen in and see if things can be better. Are you free later, Ranma?"

"I can't. I forgot I had this 5-page paper due. And I don't even know what it means. What's double-spaced? Why can't I just use 1 space like I usually do?" Ranma pointed at his writing.

Brenn and Trey looked at each other and burst out laughing. "What? Did I say something funny? Do I have drool on my face? I just woke up from a nap…" Ranma began wiping his face with his sleeves.

Ranma's actions earned another round of laughter as his two kohais clutched their stomachs and wiped tears from their eyes.

"One of these days, Ranma. You'll realize that there isn't anything on your face…we wouldn't laugh at you if you did. Well…maybe we might." Trey said as he calmed. "By the way, nice shirt. Silk?"

"Yea. All my clothes are dirty, so I only had my practice shirt to wear."

"Anyway, to answer your question, double-spaced is the format when you write your essay on the computer." Trey answered.

"I have to write this on a computer? I don't have one. Where do I get one?" Ranma asked incredulously.

"You have one in your room! You didn't see it?" Brenn asked Ranma.

Ranma looked confused and shook his head sheepishly.

Mako took that time to enter the room from the kitchen. She was in shock. "Did I hear right? Ranma's been here for 3 weeks and he hasn't used his computer, yet??" She feigned a faint into Trey and Brenn's arms.

"Hey…it's not that big a deal…right?" Ranma said as his face turned deep shades of red.

"Sorry for giving you a hard time, Ranma. But computers are my life. Well…besides food. But…how could you not use a computer? Have you EVER used one before?" When Ranma shook his head, Mako gaped at Ranma. "NEVER? Where have you been?"

"I was away traveling and training a lot. Computers weren't exactly on my list, you know." Ranma retorted defensively.

"Well, well. Looks like our Ranma is standing up for himself instead of turning red. About time." Brenn said. At that remark, Ranma blushed. "Hahaha…never mind."

"Tell you what, Ranma. I'll teach you how to use the computer after dinner. And the cell phone and PDA." As Ranma opened his mouth to ask a question, Mako interjected. "And if you ask me what those are, I'm going to wring your neck." Ranma smartly closed his mouth and Mako held her hand to her head. "This looks like a long night…"

Trey and Brenn laughed as they pat Ranma's shoulders and went up to their rooms.

Later that night, Mako patiently taught Ranma all about how to use a Windows XP system, the Internet and the World Wide Web and how to use MS Office to type his essay. There were times when she put her hands around Ranma's neck and choked him mockingly or lightly banged her head against his desk. But Ranma's a fast learner when he wanted to be and if there was something Ranma Saotome did not know, he would learn. And learn quickly. As he got use to typing kanji on the keyboard, he found it easier and neater than writing in his chicken-scratch writing.

"So does this mean that if I want to send my mom mail, I can do it over the….Internet?" Ranma said cautiously as he wracked his head for the new words he just learned.

"Yup. It's called e-mail. Electronic mail. It's quick and very easy. It's how I stay in touch with my family and my friends. I have it connected to my cell phone and PDA so I can check it wherever and whenever."

"Wow. You know a lot about this stuff."

"It's hard not too. Computers and technology make life so much more convenient. I can't imagine myself without technology. I guess it's easy since you've been without it for so long. But if you take me away and put me on a deserted island, if there isn't power there, I don't know what I'd do."

"So I guess you'd definitely say 'no' to a week-long hiking trip?" Ranma asked as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Week-long?" Mako's voice wavered and winced inwardly.

"Yea. A trip with nature. Sleeping under the stars. With the mosquitos and snakes. Imagine that. No computers, no electricity, no light except for the moon and the stars." Mako blanched.

Ranma struggled to keep from laughing out loud, but couldn't help himself as he looked at Mako's stricken face.

"That…was NOT funny!" Mako said in embarrassment as she hit Ranma on the arm.

"Sorry. I couldn't help it. It was too good to pass up." Ranma said apologetically.

"You're not sorry." Mako pointed out.

"I know. Hahaha…that was totally worth it though." Ranma began to laugh again as he saw Mako's pout.

Mako soon joined Ranma as she saw his eyes light up in merriment and his contagious laughter fill the room.

As Mako got up to leave and, she turned to Ranma with a smile. "Ranma. I'm glad we're finally close enough that you can tease me. Welcome to Auen."

Ranma smiled genuinely at Mako. "It's great to be here."

Ranma stared at the door for a moment longer before realizing that he only has a couple hours to finish his essay.

The next morning, a weary and exhausted Ranma sat down at the breakfast table.

"Wow, Ranma. You look horrible. Did you sleep?" Trey asked Ranma bluntly as he noticed Ranma's unkempt hair and messily knotted tie.

Ranma squinted at Trey with black circles under his eyes. "I've been up for 3 days swimming to China before or traveling all over the world. But never have I ever been so tired from sitting in one place for one night!!"

"You know, Ranma…you're suppose to take breaks from the computer monitor. The rays from the monitor are draining for your eyes." Brenn said cautiously.

"How was I suppose to know?" Ranma asked incredulously and then looked accusingly at Mako.

"What? You didn't know? Ooops.." Mako said sheepishly as Ranma glared at her. But Ranma's glare did not intimidate Mako like it was suppose to. Rather, the raccoon-like face almost made her laugh out loud.

Tongue in cheek, she struggled to keep a straight face. "Here. Have this strawberry waffle; as an apology. I'll make you some coffee, too, it should help you stay awake in class." Mako said as she got up to pour the worn out martial artist a cup of coffee.

Ranma muttered thanks as he shoveled the food into his mouth.

At the end of the day, an exhausted Ranma dropped his bag on the floor and fell face first onto his bed with his uniform still on.

He awoke to something tickling his nose and whacked at it with his hands. But his attempts were futile. Through his sleep deprived haze, he heard giggles. He opened one eye and focused on a face with two amused ocean-green eyes. He opened the other eye and focused on another pair of aused chestnut brown eyes. He abruptly closed them again and groaned. This set off another round of giggles and laughter. "Leave me alone…" Ranma said as he tried to move away from the girls and crawl deeper into his bed covers.

"Ranma. It's a Friday night. You can't expect to SLEEP through it." Mako said in disbelief as she began a tug-of-war with Ranma's blankets.

"I concur. This behavior is highly inappropriate. Why, staying at home on a Friday night can potentially ruin your image at Eden. Forever." Aoi said in a serious face while her eyes shown with laughter.

"I don't care. Just let me sleep." Ranma groaned again as he kept the girls from pulling his covers.

Switching tones, Aoi whispered seductively into Ranma's ears. "You know, Ranma. I didn't know you were like the guy's at Eden. It's every guys dream to have Mako and I in bed with them. If you wanted us to sleep with you, all you had to do was just ask."

Ranma jumped and clutched the ceiling of his canopy bed instinctively. "WHAT? I didn't say that! I didn't...I swear. I was asleep."

"Ranma. You hurt our feelings. First you say you want us, then you don't?" Mako said quietly as she wiped away invisible tears.

"No...I didn't say…wait…no…don't…ARGH!!!" Ranma tried to explain himself but could not find the way to. "That's not fair!"

The pair doubled over in laughter. "At least you're awake now. Brenn and Trey are still at practice and we want a strong and handsome guy to take us out. So how about it, Ranma? Come and protect us from perverted men?" Aoi asked while she struggled to contain her laughter.

"Okay. But I'm not going with you to those…to those girly stores." Ranma said as he came down from the ceiling.

"You mean lingerie stores? I thought they were a guy's favorite store. Imagine seeing all those women in barely nothing." Mako teased as Ranma began to color.

"Stop teasing him already, Mako. We actually heard from Brenn that you don't have much of a wardrobe. So we decided to help out." Aoi said as she swung her legs from Ranma's bed onto the floor. "Aren't you glad you have a uniform? You'd be lost if you had to pick clothes for each day."

"I'd just wear my Chinese clothes everyday." Ranma shrugged.

Mako and Aoi gaped at Ranma as if he had 3 heads. "What?"

The girls shook their heads in disbelief. "That will have to change. No matter how handsome you are, if you dress poorly, you're gone." Mako said seriously. "Sorry to say this, but appearance is very important. How you dress is half the first impression you give somebody." Aoi nodded in agreement

"But I don't have any money." Ranma said. Ranma Saotome does not complain, but he was very close to doing so. He was not ready to go shopping with two girls.

"Do you have your Eden Check Card?" Ranma stared at Aoi blankly. "You know, the card with 16 numbers on it? Shaped like a credit card?"

Ranma slowly nodded and pulled out his wallet and gave the card to Aoi. Aoi tossed the card to Mako, who was already turning on Ranma's computer.

"What are you doing, Mako-chan?" Ranma asked questioningly.

"Just checking to see how much you have in your account. When's your birthday?" Ranma told Mako and his account summary filled the screen.

Mako whistled as she saw the numbers. "You do have money. A lot of it." She turned the monitor to show Ranma and Aoi as they approached the computer monitor.

"That's mine? Are you sure that's my account?" Ranma asked in wonder.

"You ARE Ranma M. Saotome, aren't you?" Mako said as she pointed to the name of the account holder.

"Yea…but what does the M stand for?" Ranma asked Mako.

"Um…shouldn't YOU know? Whatever it is, your parents put a lot of money into your account. And what do you do with money?" Mako smiled at a blank-faced Ranma. "You spend it."

"Here, wear this. It was the only thing I could find that didn't smell." Aoi said as she threw dark slacks and a snug red crew shirt at Ranma. "We're leaving in 30 minutes!" Aoi said as she and Mako left the room.

Ranma shook his head and sighed. He looked towards the monitor again. "Why do I have so much money?"

When he got downstairs 30 minutes later, the girls were nowhere to be seen. "Leaving in 30 minutes…hah!" Ranma muttered as he paced the foyer. He stopped when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. A pair of shapely legs appeared in white heels followed by another pair of legs in black boots. Aoi was in snug white slacks and a white top under a dark blue jacket that fit perfectly with her curves. Her dark blue hair was done in small waves and she had on a hint of pink lipstick. Mako was wearing the opposite in tight-fitting black slacks and a black top under a charcoal gray jacket that reached her knees. Her hair was half-up and she wore dark red lipstick that created an aura of mystery.

Ranma unconsciously combed his hair and fixed his shirt as the gorgeous girls walked down the stairs. "Wow. Why are you guys all dressed up?"

"This? Believe me, Ranma. I'll let you know when we DO get dressed up." Mako said to the blushing Ranma. "Come on, handsome. Shall we?"

Aoi and Mako each laughingly grabbed the arm of a stuttering and motionless Ranma as they headed to Mako's silver BMW.

* * *

Ranma Saotome would never admit this. Never. He would never admit that he enjoyed shopping. A real man does not like shopping. Especially clothes shopping, which is a very unmanly thing to do. But then again, they never shopped with Aoishi Fukawa and Ikeda Makoto.

The clothes the pair brought him to try on were made of fine silky material that were not restricting his movements. And as Ranma looked at the dressing room mirror, he must admit that it did make him look taller and more sophisticated. He turned to his side. His now pigtail turned ponytail hung close to his back and no longer flipped out. Ranma straightened his black tuxedo and walked out to show the girls.

The girls whistled appreciatively. The other patrons in the store also stopped to stare at Ranma. The black slacks showed the contours of a fine gluteus maximus. In other words, Ranma had a Grade-A butt. The jacket hung loosely over broad shoulders that did nothing to hide the well-toned muscles beneath. Aoi signaled Ranma to walk to the length of the store. Ranma was embarrassed to do this earlier, but after visiting several stores, he was use to the stares and "strutted" down the "catwalk" to amuse his friends.

His graceful walk and aura of confidence attracted the attention of many people, especially girls. Mako and Aoi grinned as they saw the stars in the women's eyes. Both giving him a thumbs-up, Ranma beamed at his friends. He heard a girl sigh to his left and then began to fall. With his superb speed, he reached her before she reached the floor. "Are you okay?" Ranma asked the girl sincerely.

The girl stared at Ranma. "Hello?" Ranma waved his hand in front of her face. The girl suddenly glomped Ranma and put her arms around him tightly. "Hey….let go! Miss! Let go of me!"

Aoi and Mako laughed and almost fell off their chair as Ranma struggled to remove the iron-clad grip of the girl. After seeing Ranma's helpless face and futile struggle, they extracted the girl from Ranma. "Sorry, sweetie. But he's with us." Mako said as she put her arm around Ranma. Ranma nodded earnestly. The girl looked at Ranma, then at Aoi and Mako, sighed and left defeated.

"What just happened?" Ranma asked as he looked at the girl's slumped retreating back.

"You look hot, that's what." Ranma stared at Mako. "What? It's the truth. You look awesome in this tux and that girl's reaction proved it."

Aoi nodded in agreement and smiled at Ranma. "One day, we're going to have to educate you in the fine arts of courtship and women." Aoi signaled to the eager saleswoman to make measurements to tailor the pants. "Who could believe that you know nothing about women when you spend half your time as one." The saleswoman paused and stared at Ranma questioningly as she measured his pants. 'I must have heard wrong.' The saleswoman thought as she continued with the measurement.

When Ranma came back in his regular clothes, the saleswoman brought Ranma the invoice. Ranma blanched at the amount. 'How could this..this thing cost so much??' Aoi peered at the invoice from his side. "Hm...that's not too bad. Look at it this way, Ranma. You'll be using this tux many times, so the price is reasonable."

At Mako's nudging, Ranma absent-mindedly handed the girl his card and she rang it up. "Would you like me to send this to your home, Saotome-san?" Ranma nodded in shock and handed her his address at Auen.

As the trio left the store, it was already dark. Mako lifted her arms up in the air and stretched. "Ahh..I love delivery. No bags to carry." She turned to her friends and laughed. "Man, did you see that girl's reaction when Ranma walked out? I swear, the room jumped up 30 degrees!"

All a sudden, a dark van pulled out behind Mako. Before Ranma could reach Mako, a gun was trained at Mako's back and another at the pair. "Don't move or I'll shoot her." A masked man said to Ranma.

'I can reach her before they even notice me. But they might shoot Aoi before I get back to her.' Ranma had no choice but to comply. The masked man motioned for Mako to get into the unmarked black van with his gun.

"Hey boss, this girl looks like the Fukawa heir. Should we get her too? What about the guy?" Another masked man asked as he pointed his gun at Aoi and Ranma.

"Do you go to Eden?" The boss asked Ranma. Ranma did not know how to answer. By answering no, he might be let go or be shot. And if he defended himself now, his friends might be hurt in the process. If he answered yes, he would be kidnapped as well. 'I can stop them and rescue Mako and Aoi when they let their guard down. It's better if I'm there to protect them.' He nodded.

The boss motioned both Aoi and Ranma into the car. They sat down beside Mako as the van sped away. As they were cuffed and blindfolded, Ranma planned.

* * *

**Uten: **Thanks for the ideas. Nabiki, eh? I'll give it some thought :) I really want Ranma to develop more because I think that he really is socially inept given his upbringing. I'm glad that you're seeing the changes in Ranma.

**Jerry Unipeg, Night-Owl123, fanfic lover, Taiki**: Thanks for reading and letting me know you read it )

**Sean: **Thanks for the constructive feedback! Yes, I noticed that I was not very descriptive with some of the characters. In a way, I felt that I didn't want to get into too much detail about minor/side character that are introduced only once, but you're right, it's important to give more detail to create a better stage. As for the "previously," I'll be adding that to previous chapters if the chapters are tied together like Chapter 9 and 10 were.

**GaleicDragon:** Hm…I'd have to wonder why Ranma would want to do that though. He's trying to blend in now and not draw too much attention to himself. Remember, he's trying to lead a normal life. Although as Ranma, it makes it a little difficult ;-) Don't worry though, Ranma's chance to display his TRUE martial arts skills will happen soon.


	13. The Kidnapping I: Planning

**Kudos to SirOsiris and Mamoru Kusanagi for being my Pre-readers! **

**Replies to reviews are at the end of the chapter. Till then, thank you very much for the reviews! I am reading each and every single one and thinking about using them for future ideas and changes. **

**Reviews keep me motivated to write more and quickly, so keep them up! jL**

**Beginnings: Eden Academy**

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. And if some of the names I made up belong to some people, I apologize, but it is strictly a coincidence. Ranma and company belong to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi and her licensees (Viz Communications in North America). This work is strictly for the non-profit enjoyment of fans. No copyright infringement is intended.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

Ranma could only hear the sound of the wind and the tires screech as the van sped towards an unmarked location. The handcuffs felt light and weak in his lap. As if handcuffs could stop Ranma Saotome. On the other hand, magic handcuffs MIGHT stop him. But these are just regular handcuffs.

Ranma felt Aoi tap his thigh. He leaned a little to his left to hear what she might have to say. But she didn't say anything. So Ranma shrugged it off and continued to plan.

The van suddenly came to an abrupt stop and the masked men held Ranma by the arms and shoved him out of the van. His feet hit soft dirt. The air around him smelled smoggy, wet and metallic. The sound of a horn from a distant train rang into the still night. 'We must be near some factory.'

"Move it, kid." The rough muffled voice came from behind Ranma as he was roughly pushed forward.

His feet hit cement floors and he entered a room that reeked of metal and oil. He was then pushed to the right and against a wall. He then felt a soft body pushed against him. Years of martial arts training subconsciously had his body turning to soften the blow to not hurt the other person. Another body joined him against the corner at the wall. His blindfolds were hastily removed.

His eyes quickly adjusted to the brightness of the room. He noticed immediately that the soft body against his belonged to Aoi. His cheeks began to color, but the severity of their current situation kept him from blushing at their current position.

Ranma then focused and looked around. He noticed that the room was no larger than his room at Auen. The walls were dark from soot and smoke. There were no windows and there was only one exit, which was currently blocked by 3 large men holding handguns trained at the trio. The door was large and made of metal.

Another man brought in a chair, followed by a smaller man. The boss. The boss was shorter than his men, but he carried an aura of menace and authority that had the 3 men at the door immediately stand straighter and held their guns with more purpose. The boss sat at the chair facing the trio. He motioned for them to sit on the floor with his handgun. All the men were wearing black ski masks that left only their eyes and mouth exposed.

"You might as well make yourselves comfortable. You'll be here awhile. This isn't the Ritz, but it'll do." The boss smirked.

Aoi moved off Ranma and sat between Aoi and Mako at the wall.

All a sudden, Mako began to cry uncontrollably. "What do you want? I'll give you all the money you want. I'll call my parents. Please don't hurt me!"

The kidnappers laughed. "There's time for that, princess." The boss looked at Ranma. "Get his ID."

The kidnapper near Ranma picked him up and took his wallet from his back pocket then dropped him on the ground. He pulled out his Eden Check Card and handed it over to the boss. "Ranma M. Saotome. Never heard of you. Run him."

The boss gave the card to another man who went out the room.

"Now. Where were we? Ah…yes. Your parents WILL pay for you. You're their only children. As for when we'll let you go, that'll depend on how good you behave now...wouldn't it?" The boss sneered at the trio.

"Hey, boss. Can we have some fun?" One of the kidnappers asked as he leered at Mako and Aoi.

Mako and Aoi blanched and Ranma began to object. "Shut up!" A kidnapper backhanded Ranma in the face. Ranma's head moved a little from the blow.

"F! That hurt!" The kidnapper exclaimed as he held his hand. Ranma glared at the attacker. "Why you little…"

"Stop it. We'll play with them later. These spoiled brats never last long. They'll happily give us what we want."

The man that left the room earlier returned with a printed sheet. "Hey, Boss. We got ourselves another gold mine here. Ranma Miyake Saotome. Son to Genma Saotome and Nadoka Miyake. The father has a rap sheet the size of my bathtub. All for petty thief, con jobs and debts. But the mother. Man. Now why can't I find myself a rich woman like that to…"

"Get to the point." The boss interrupted.

"Yeah. The mother's the only daughter to Hiroki and Sakiko Miyake of Miyake Private Hospital. The ones in Tokyo and Juuban. This guy is the heir to the Mikyake hospital. We got ourselves 3 heirs here." The man grinned greedily.

Ranma looked shocked at what he just heard. Had he heard right? An heir to a hospital? He knew that he was the heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, but to a hospital?

"Great. Just as I planned." The boss laughed greedily and his men joined him.

"Please. Let me go. My parents will pay anything. Just let me go and don't hurt me!!" Aoi pleaded to the kidnappers. Mako continued to shake as she tried to stifle her crying.

This only brought another burst of laughter. The boss walked over to Aoi and held her chin as he looked at her face. "Man. You're a beauty. Don't worry. We'll treat you well, honey." He sneered lustfully and then let go of Aoi's chin.

"Can you at least get these handcuffs off? They're chaffing my skin. They hurt." Mako whined to the boss. "We won't do anything. I swear!"

The boss looked at the girls. "Take it off of the ladies. But leave it on the guy. Don't try anything funny. You don't want us mad." He threatened as one of the kidnappers took off their handcuffs.

"And don't bother screaming. No one's gonna hear you." The kidnappers said as they left the room. They heard the large metal door lock on the other side.

The crying immediately stopped once they heard the retreating footsteps. "Ranma. Are you okay?" Mako asked concernedly as she moved next to Ranma.

"Yea. That was nothing. What was that?" Ranma asked the girls. Their eyes were dry and their voices calm. This was nothing like the crying, whining and uncontrollable fear that he saw exhibited earlier.

"What was what?" Aoi asked Ranma. Her white jacket and slacks were grayed from the dirt and debris on the ground. Her porcelain face had smudges of ash and dirt.

"THAT. That crying and pleading." Ranma pointed out as he motioned his head towards the spot they were sitting at earlier.

"Oh…THAT. On our way here, we were deciding how to approach the kidnappers. We decided that being spoiled rich kids who were afraid of dying would give us an advantage. The kidnappers would let their guard down around us. After all, who would expect that we'd want to do anything that might break a nail?" Mako's chestnut hair was mused and her hair was down. She lost her hair-tie during the kidnapping. Her face also had smudges of dirt.

Ranma stared at the girls again. "How'd you plan that?"

"Morse Code." Mako and Aoi exclaimed together.

"Oh. I've heard about it, but didn't know what it was." Ranma replied as he shifted his feet to an Indian-style position to be more comfortable.

"I tried to talk to you, but you didn't respond, so I thought you didn't know it." Aoi explained.

'That explained why Aoi tapped my leg…' Ranma thought. "Anyway. We need to think of a plan. I was counting the turns and keeping track of where we were going. I'll need your help since I don't know the area too well." Ranma said as he moved his cuffed hands towards the dirty ground to draw a trail.

Aoi nodded in agreement. "I was also counting the turns too. Let's see if we felt the same. I estimated that we were traveling about 55km and I was counting the stops and turns while Mako timed each stop and turn. We can come up with a rough estimate of where we're at."

Ranma and Aoi told Mako where the turns were, and Mako, given the speed of the van and the amount of time it took between turns and stops, were able to draw up a map of the path they took. "This is the outside the tuxedo shop. After all this, we're in the outskirts of the city. In the Industrial zone. I'm guessing in an abandoned factory." Mako said after the map was completed.

Aoi nodded in agreement. "If these are typical kidnappers. They'd want to videotape us and send the tape to our parents. I know of a way to get our location to our parents."

"But then what can you parents do? Call the cops? How are they gonna rescue us?" Ranma asked the girls.

"I don't know. They'll think of something. What else can we do? It's not like we can take on 6 guys with a gun. We can't dodge bullets you know." Mako exclaimed frustratedly.

"I can." Ranma said quietly.

"What?" Aoi and Mako asked Ranma in disbelief as they gaped at him.

"I can dodge bullets. I can rescue us. If they didn't have their guns at you, I woulda taken them out." Ranma boasted.

Aoi laughed bitterly. "Ranma. Let's be realistic. I know you're good. But not THAT good."

Ranma responded by snapping the handcuffs with the flick of his wrists. Aoi and Mako stared at the broken handcuffs on Ranma's lap.

"Okay. So you're strong. You still can't prove that you can dodge bullets." Mako said slowly, doubt in her voice.

Ranma stood up and whispered "Umi-sen-ken." Then he disappeared.

Mako and Aoi stared and blinked at the spot that had once been Ranma. Then he reappeared right in front of them. Mako and Aoi jumped back in surprise. "Oh my god. What was that?" Mako exclaimed. "You disappeared or something! What kind of trick was that?"

Ranma sadly looked at his friends. "I told you I'm good. So good that what I do scares a lot of people. All my friends back in Nerima were all martial artists. The kind of Martial Artists they show on TV. We CAN leap off of 10-story buildings, lift boulders with our pinky and move at the speed of light." Ranma sighed and looked away. "That life was too crazy for me. I just wanted to live a normal life. I didn't want you guys to think I was a freak or something."

Ranma felt a soothing hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked into the concerned and understanding ocean-green eyes. "Ranma. You're our friend. Our family. We'd hate to feel that you can't be yourself because you're afraid what we think of you. If people can't accept the extraordinary abilities that God has given you, then so be it. God gave them to you for a reason."

"And that reason right now is to get us out of here!" Mako exclaimed as she went to Ranma's other side. She punched Ranma lightly on the arm and winked at him. "Remind me to never piss you off."

Ranma laughed at her remark. His tone became serious. "The problem right now is that I can't carry both of you and move fast enough."

"Are you saying we're FAT?" Mako glared at Ranma.

"What? NoNo!" Ranma exclaimed as his hands waived in denial.

"Mako. Stop teasing him. We need to be serious." Aoi chastised Mako, but she could not help but grin. "Continue, Ranma."

"Ah…as I was saying. I can take those guys on. But I'm afraid that they'll get to one of you, then it's over. I can dodge bullets, but I'm still human if I'm hit. I can't guarantee your safety." Aoi began to ask a question, but Ranma raised a hand and stopped her. "And I'm not leaving you guys either. No way. Ranma Saotome does not run away and leaves two girls alone. No way. What kind of man will I be?" Ranma shook his head repetitively.

"We can wait till the kidnappers let their guard down. Assess the situation. Find out how many of them are there for sure. Till then, it's pretty late. Let's get some rest so we'll be alert tomorrow." Aoi suggested as she considered the new information.

Ranma and Mako nodded in agreement. "Well, Ranma. Looks like you DO get to sleep with me and Aoi." Mako joked as she tried to lighten the mood in the room.

Ranma began to color in embarrassment. The image of him in bed with Aoi and Mako crept into his head. Ranma hurriedly shook his head to erase that image. Aoi and Mako laughed at Ranma's behavior. "You're so shy it's cute!" Aoi chuckled as their laughing subsided.

That night, Ranma slept near a wall and Mako and Aoi slept side-by-side by the adjacent wall, their jackets acting as blankets. Ranma forced himself to sleep. While he slept, he prepped his mind and body for next day.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Auen.

"Tadaima!" An exhausted Brenn and Trey entered the foyer. "It's kind of late. I wonder where everyone is? Aoi said they'd be back early to rehearse." Brenn asked aloud as an empty house greeted them.

Trey reached for his cell phone and called Mako. "Hm. No answer." He then called Aoi. "That's weird. They're not answering their phone."

"I hope nothing happened to them." Brenn said concernedly.

"They probably got sidetracked. I'm sure they'll be back once we shower and get some rest." Trey responded nonchalantly.

"Yea. I guess so." Brenn reluctantly agreed. But she couldn't shake off the weird feeling she had at the back of her neck.

* * *

Ranma heard footsteps approach the door. Looking at the broken handcuffs on the floor by his side. He hurriedly placed the handcuffs back on his wrists and used his chi to meld the broken pieces back together. He then whispered loudly to wake Aoi and Mako. Both girls had heard the footsteps and were already putting on their jackets and sitting up.

The keys clanged loudly against the door as it opened. "Rise and shine, your highnesses." The kidnapper exclaimed loudly.

Another man brought in a video camera on a tripod, and the boss came through the door with a bag. He tossed the contents at the trio. "Eat something. Can't let your parents think we're treating you badly now, can we?" He snickered at them while the girls grabbed at the sandwiches and began to fight over the food. They stopped when the contents were ripped and shoved the food in their mouths in hunger.

"Look at them. Dogs." The boss exclaimed in gleefully while his men laughed. "Give the kid something, too."

The kidnapper that had backhanded Ranma the night before roughly pushed Ranma's head back and forced the food into his mouth. The kidnapper purposely made sure that a majority of the food was smeared over his face. Ranma shook in barely controlled anger. He leaned in and whispered into Ranma's ear. "Whatcha gonna do about that, kid?"

Ranma spat out the food. "Look at that. We hurt the prince's ego. Awwww…" The boss said in mock sympathy. His tone turned serious. "Alright. Enough with the fun. Let's get down to business. You're gonna tell mommy and daddy to give us $50 million US dollars in unmarked cash. Tell them you're safe and that we're treating you well. And if they don't give us that money, they'll k now well we'll REALLY treat you too. And if they call the cops, we'll kill you."

"How can we get that much cash in such a short time??." Mako whined.

"They'll find a way. They better." The boss said menacingly.

Mako and Aoi nodded earnestly. "They'll pay. I promise. Just don't hurt me." Aoi pleaded as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Alright, now say hi to mommy and daddy to the camera…"

* * *

I know…I'm evil. I already have the next chapter laid out, but don't have the time to write it down. But I promise that the next chapter is going to be worth the wait. jL

* * *

**ReDragon37, runnerz, Athenais, Innortal: **I'm beginning to think you guys enjoy cliffhangers…would you like more? ;-) In the meantime, thanks! Will keep updating.

**Uten, Jerry Unipeg, Tatsu: **Everybody is at a disadvantage when fighting with Ranma. The only difficulty is to decide at what level to fight to not kill "normal" people.

**fanfic lover: **Hm...that would prove interesting. But the NWC will have a chance to see this "changed" Ranma sometime in the future (this is my attempt at being cryptic..working?)

**Deus-Ex-Machina: **Eden Academy is just a place I made up. So I'm working out the kinks as I go along. I hope that you've been able to see what kind of school it is and the people that go there. I know how I felt when the writer deviated and kept me hanging and it's due time Ranma got some action…hehe

**Renzuko: **You'll see ;-) Ranma's "past" will show up more

**mdizzle999872: **Hm…interesting…thanks for the idea D

**Wonderbee31: **I enjoy adding more depth to the non-martial arts side of Ranma. It just shows that not every female is attracted to Ranma…or are they? ;-)

**IceDragon2k: **I'm seeing a lot of people hoping he ends up with a non-NWC girl…I'm glad it was funny

**Ubaf: **If the flamers give me critical feedback…I welcome it. And BTW…it's sister ;-)

**mdizzle999872: **It's a technique he's not use to. Ranma was beaten before…but he's very good at excelling at his opponents techniques and then beating them after. The worst defeat is having your enemy defeat you at your own technique that he spent a couple days learning where you spent a couple YEARS learning…

**ToughPreacher: **Thanks! I know a lot of the characters don't have a lot of depth yet, but I'm hoping that after awhile, you will come to know them individually


	14. The Kidnapping II: Save Us

Corrected Ranma's mom's name: NODOKA...I apologize for that big mistake!! That's what I get for releasingthe chapterbefore my prereaders got around to it :-

**Replies to reviews are at the end of the chapter. Till then, thank you very much for the reviews! I am reading each and every single one and thinking about using them for future ideas and changes. **

**Reviews keep me motivated to write more and quickly, so keep them up! -jL**

**Beginnings: Eden Academy**

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. And if some of the names I made up belong to some people, I apologize, but it is strictly a coincidence. Ranma and company belong to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi and her licensees (Viz Communications in North America). This work is strictly for the non-profit enjoyment of fans. No copyright infringement is intended.

**

* * *

****Chapter 13**

Later that day, in a gleaming mansion, a glamorous chestnut haired woman stood staring at the flat-screen TV, her hand shaking uncontrollably as she gripped the remote. She dropped the remote and her hands flew to her mouth to cover the hysterical screams of fear, worry and confusion. Her chocolate brown-eyes wide and full of fear. 'Mako-chan's been kidnapped!'

The phone rang just as Ayami Ikeda was about to pick up the phone to call her husband. She took a deep breath to calm herself. 'Please don't be the kidnappers.' She calmed her voice to greet the person on the other line. "Ikeda Residence. May I help you?"

"Ayami?" The woman's voice was strong and feminine. "Did you get a tape?"

Ayami's calm demeanor slipped as she heard her friend's voice. Her tears began to fall uncontrollably. "Chisato? I'm so glad it's you. I don't know what do. Seiji's away on a business trip. How am I suppose to get so much money in such a short time?"

Chisato Fukawa nodded as tears streamed down her cheek from light green eyes. Her normally strong and velvet-on-steel demeanor broken. She could face the entire hospital board of directors and not bat an eyelash. But when it came to her daughter, she was helpless to the emotions of being a mother. "I've already called Muria. He's coming home as we speak." She took a deep breath. "We don't know what to do. It's impossible to come up with such a large sum of money in a day. The kidnappers are animals! Who knows what they would do to them if they don't get the money!"

Ayami's brown eyes widened in fear. "What do we do then? Should we inform the police?"

"NO. If they found out, I don't know what they would do. Money isn't as important as the safety of our daughters. Do you know who that 3rd child is? He looks a bit like…but it can't be."

"But now that you mentioned it…I do see the resemblance. You think that's Nodoka's son? But she's disappeared from our society for almost 10 years since her husband left to train her son." The sudden focus on someone other than Mako calmed Ayami.

"Maybe they came back. We'll need to contact her and form a plan together." Chisato calmed as she began to think with her brain and not with her heart. "We should find Keisuke. He would know what to do. I'll call him."

"Be sure to call me when something new happens! I'm just so scared for Mako."

"Our daughters are strong. They take after their mothers. We have to be strong for them, Ayami."

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, in Nerima…

"Auntie? A phone call for you." Kasumi found Nodoka by the koi pond, clearing the weeds and watering the flowers.

"For me? Thank you, Kasumi-chan."

As Nodoka got up and wiped the dirt from her gardening pants, she could not help but wonder who would be calling her. She instructed Ranma to never call the Tendo house, in fear that one of the Tendos would answer the phone.

"Hello? This is Nodoka speaking. How may I help you?"

"Nodoka-chan! I've finally found you. You are a very difficult woman to locate." The familiar anxious voice breathed a sigh of relief.

"Mother! What's wrong? Is father ill?" Nodoka's heartbeat began to quicken as terrible scenarios ran through her head.

"No. Your father's as fit as a horse." Sakiko Miyake paused before she continued. It was best to be direct. "I received a package at my doorstep. It was a tape. Your son's been kidnapped along with 2 other girls from Eden. The kidnappers want $50 million US dollars in cash."

"What? How could that happen?" Nodoka screamed incredulously into the phone. When she remembered where she was, her voice quieted to a whisper, not wanting to draw attention to the situation at hand. The last thing she wanted was the entire NWC rescuing Ranma. "He would never allow that to happen."

"From what you've been telling me about my grandson, I was surprised, too. He's in no danger at the moment. I think he's more worried about the safety of his two friends."

Nodoka leaned against the wall and breathed a sigh of relief. Ranma has faced greater foes than this. At the moment, she's more worried about the parents of the other two girls. She could empathize and understand the fears that a parent constantly has about the safety of their children. "Do you know who the others are?"

"Yes. You know them actually. Aoi Fukawa and Makoto Ikeda."

Old memories were resurfacing. She has not seen those girls since they were toddlers, as well as their parents. "We should talk to the parents."

"I already have. They're meeting at Fukai Industries now. Would you like your father and I to go with you?"

"No. I promise you, mother, nothing will happen. Don't worry." Nodoka said as she tried to appease her mother's fears.

"I'm not worried at all. He has Miyake blood."

Nodoka smiled at the remark and mother and daughter said their good-byes. 'The daughters of Ayami and Chisato. What a small world.'

Nodoka walked towards the kitchen. "Kasumi-chan? I have to go out a bit. I should be back for dinner."

Kasumi smiled and nodded. However, she could not help but sense that something was wrong. "Is something wrong, Auntie?"

"No, dear. I'm just going to visit some old friends of mine."

**

* * *

**

As Kei finished speaking with Ayami Fukawa, he slammed the phone in anger. "How dare they? Who has the nerve to kidnap an Eden student?"

He immediately hit a button on his phone to speak to his secretary. "Nanami. Get Sato-san for me. Now."

A quick, energetic and efficient voice responded immediately. "Yes, sir. He's on his way."

Sato knocked and entered the door within minutes. He was dressed in his usual black suit and blue bow-tie. His short and thick appearance made Sato seem sluggish, but the aura of efficiency emanated from him. He assisted his parents well when they were alive. He was a trusted employee and friend to the Saito family. His somber grey eyes were quick and never missed anything. And those eyes did not miss the barely controlled anger in the boy he respects as a boss.

"What can I do for you, Kei-sama?"

"Find out who has the nerve to kidnap Aoi, Mako and Ranma. I don't care who you go to, find where they are. They're going to find out what happens when students of Eden are kidnapped." Kei's cold eyes burned with rage. There is nothing scarier than having a very powerful man act in anger. But Kei was not one to act in anger. And behind that cold rage was a mind that was already scheming.

"Consider it done. The kidnappers would wish they never even thought about it after you're done with them. It's funny. After the last attempt, no one dared to even plot a kidnapping. These people must be either very brave or very stupid." Sato shook his head in sympathy at the kidnappers' demise.

"I'm meeting with the parents soon. Inform me as soon as you know."

"Yes, Kei-sama."

**

* * *

**

"Fukawa-san. Ikeda-san. I apologize for the wait." Kei said as he rushed into the waiting room.

Chisato shook her head. "Now is not the time for formalities. We just got here. Do you have news?"

"No. But I will. In the meantime, let me see the tape."

Murai Fukawa handed Kei the kidnapper's tape. "I already had it dusted. No fingerprints." His elegant hands ran through dark blue hair already mussed. His face was pale from worry. His teal eyes full of fatigue. "I don't understand how this could have happened."

"If you had provided bodyguards like I asked you to, this would have never happened." Ayami yelled at her husband. Her light green eyes were red from tears. Her normally perfectly styled dark green hair hastily combed.

"Everything's always my fault. Try not blaming me for once! You and I both know that she would have snuck away from the bodyguards any chance she could. We were like that, too." Murai retorted.

Chisato ran to her friend's side to stop the dispute. "Now's not the time for this!"

The couple looked at each other and nodded as they reached an agreement. The couple was forever arguing, but they could always come to an agreement when it was about their daughter.

"I'm still waiting for Saotome-san. She will be joining us." Kei said to the 4 anxious parents.

"Nodoka!" Chisato and Ayami ran towards their old friend when she walked into the room. The women hugged. Seiji and Murai approached the women.

"It's been awhile, Nodoka." Murai also hugged Nodoka in welcome.

"Nodoka, this is my husband, Seiji. You remember him?" The pair shook hands. "Of course I do. I hope you've been treating Chisato well."

Kei interrupted the reunion. "Now that we're all here. I have a room set up. Please follow me."

The group went through quiet corridors and approached a room in the back of the hallway. As they entered the double wood doors, it was as if they entered the future. State of the art technological equipment lined the walls. "We're introducing some of this technology this month. I trust you will forget what you've seen in this room when we leave? I wouldn't want any of you to be guilty of trading insider information."

The group consented. Kei walked over to the only other operator in the room and handed him the videotape. "Run this for me."

The wall in front of the group turned into a large image of Ranma, Aoi and Mako sitting on the floor. The parents gripped each other as they saw the image of their children again. Mako spoke first with a tear-stricken face. Her calm voice shook with fear. "Mom? Dad? We're safe. They want $50 million US dollars in cash by tomorrow. Don't call the police, they'll kill us…"

As Mako spoke, Kei studied the surroundings holding his friends captive. After Mako was done, Aoi said the same lines in the same quavering voice, tears streaming down her face. When it was time for Ranma to speak, he refused to speak. Then a masked man in black appeared besides Ranma and pointed a gun at his head. Nodoka gasped at the image. Ranma then reluctantly began to speak. "Mom, Dad. We're safe…"

"Hideo. Turn off the audio and focus on Aoi's lips. Start from the beginning." The operator nodded and a blown up image of Aoi came onto the screen.

"Her lips are moving!! What is she saying?" The other parents immediately noticed that as well.

Kei began to decipher the movements. "5-6 armed men with handguns. 8 foot by 10 foot room. Smells like metal and oil in a large factory. Started at Armani's Tuxedo Shop. Traveled at 55kmh…"

Then her lips stopped its small movements and began to move. "Mom, Dad. We're safe…"

"Switch to Mako, now. Track the path as I speak."

The operator nodded as Kei deciphered the remaining trail from Mako's barely noticeable lip movements.

When the tape ended, the industrial area was circled in red. The parents were all anxious.

"Narrow it down to factories that produce any sort of metal and steel." The number of red dots minimized.

"Now find out which factory contains an 8 by 10 foot room." One single rectangle blinked on the wall. The parents all began talking at once.

Nodoka stared at the young man in front of her amidst the excited chatter surrounding her. He was only a year older than her own son, yet he exhibited such maturity, strength, intelligence and control in such a stressful situation. She immediately respected the boy.

Nodoka cleared her throat and spoke loudly. "Even if we know where they are, we should not act rashly."

"I agree." Kei nodded in agreement. "I know that they can take care of themselves. From what I saw in the tape, the kidnappers aren't aware of the hidden strengths and intelligence that Ranma, Aoi and Mako have."

"Ranma is a martial artist. A very strong one. He can protect your daughters. I'm sure he's just choosing the appropriate time to rescue your daughters. He's not one that can be defeated easily in combat." Nodoka said to her old friends.

"They have guns, Nodoka. The best martial artists cannot compete against 6 armed men." Murai replied in concern. He hoped that Nodoka was not so worried that she was hallucinating.

"You'd be surprised what a martial artist is capable of." Nodoka replied confidently.

"I'll go there are assess the situation." Kei raised his hands to stop the protests. "Not that any of you are unsuitable, but I'm the most capable. I am able to think more clearly and will not be easily swayed by my emotions." His confident and authoritative voice silenced the older group. Seiji and Ayami Ikeda control and oversee a large international restaurant chain and were use to be the ones issuing commands. Their calm, quick and pleasant demeanor earned them respect from both employees and competitors. But they agreed with Kei. Under this circumstance, it is difficult to not rescue their daughter when they see her. The same thoughts ran through Murai and Chisato Fukawa's mind. They too, were infamous for their control, strength and ability to command a large pharmaceutical company.

Nodoka wondered if the young man would be capable when going against 6 armed men. He may just add to Ranma's burden when it came time to fight. 'Perhaps Genma can help.' She immediately shook her head. 'What a ridiculous thought. I trust Ranma, they'll be fine.'

The parents reluctantly agreed with Kei.

**

* * *

**

When the kidnappers left, Ranma immediately broke his cuffs. "Why did we let them do that? Our parents will worry!"

"It'll buy us time. What were we suppose to do? Sorry Mr. Kidnapper, but we're thinking of escaping, so making a ransom tape is just a waste of our time." Mako retorted sarcastically. "Besides, I told our parents where we are. They'll send for help."

"What? How?" Ranma asked in surprise.

"Remember I told you last night I had a plan? While we were reading the note cards, Mako and I mouthed the location, the number of kidnappers. With that information, they should be able to locate us." Aoi said calmly. "If our parents don't see it, Kei will."

Ranma nodded in understanding. "In the meantime, we need to think of a plan. It sucks that every time they come in, they immediately direct the gun at you guys. If not, I can take them down!"

The group sat silent as they thought. Aoi slowly spoke up. "I think I have an idea. It's a little far-fetched, but it should work. Ranma? Just what ARE you capable of?"

Ranma hesitated to respond. But he saw both Aoi and Mako's trusting face. He reluctantly began to tell them all about the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken (Chestnuts Roasting Over an Open Fire Punch), Moko Takabisha (Fierce Tiger Ball), Hiryu Shoten Ha (Rising Dragon Hurricane), Saotome Shooting Star Kick, Shishkabob, the Umi-sen-ken Techniques and the Coconut Crush. He omitted the Cat fist because he was not ready to tell his friends about his deathly fear of cats. When he finished, Aoi and Mako stared at Ranma in amazement.

"You can do ALL that?" Mako asked in bewilderment.

Ranma nodded. When it came to the topic of martial arts, he was confident and arrogant. "I'm the best there is."

"Great. Then your skill is definitely going to come in handy. Here's what I planned…" Aoi feverishly whispered her plan to her friends.

"Hey. That might work." Ranma nodded excitedly. "The kidnappers won't know what hit them!"

* * *

When the group heard the clang of the door beginning to open, they took their plan into action. 

"Dinner time, your highnesses." A lone kidnapper came into the room with his gun in his hand and the bag of food in his other. He saw Ranma, Aoi and Mako at one end of the wall. He immediately noticed the broken cuffs on the floor and turned to look at Ranma. Before he even had the chance to speak, Ranma suddenly appeared behind him and applied some pressure points, knocking him unconscious.

Aoi whispered admiringly to Ranma. "Wow. I didn't even see you move!"

Ranma colored in embarrassment as they quickly moved the large man to the side of the room. "Well…I told you I was good."

Ranma stared at the kidnapper's gun with disgust and was ready to break the gun when Aoi stopped him. "We can use this."

Ranma stared in surprise at Aoi as she took the gun and expertly checked the gun for bullets and cocked it. She noticed Ranma's stare. "I went hunting before."

Ranma nodded. "Stay here, okay? Shoot anything that comes through that door. I'll yell before coming in."

"Ranma. Be careful." The girls whispered to Ranma as he left the room.

Before he left the room, he whispered, "Umi-Sen-Ken" and blended into the shadows. He quickly and stealthily moved down the hallway. At the end of the hallway, he noticed 3 bald men watching television and drinking beer. Their masks were off and they were talking about what they would do when they got the money. 'Where's the boss?'

"Hey. Maybe we should see what's taking Tadao so long. He better not have decided to have some fun without me." Ranma recognized his voice as the man that struck him. He grabbed his gun and moved towards the hallway.

When he passed Ranma, Ranma quickly grabbed him, quickly hit a couple pressure points and rendered him unconscious. He quietly moved the rumpled pile against the wall and walked into the dimly lit room.

The robbers immediately noticed Ranma and quickly grabbed their guns with one hand and tried to cover their face with the other. "Don't move or we'll shoot you. How'd you get out?" Their hands were shaking nervously as they noticed the blue glowing aura around Ranma.

"Put down your guns and I won't hurt you." Ranma said quietly.

The kidnappers laughed nervously. "You? Hurt us?" But their laughing subsided as the room began to glow from Ranma's chi.

"I'm warning you again."

The men began to look at each other nervously. One of the bald men began to sweat profusely. His hand was shaking so much that he accidentally shot at Ranma. The shot echoed through the factory.

The robbers looked at Ranma as he stood standing in front of them. Unfazed by the shot. He opened his hand and the bullet dropped to the floor. The kidnappers immediately dropped their guns and went down on their knees. "What…What are you? Oh god…please don't hurt us. It was the boss' idea. We weren't going to kill you, I swear."

Ranma went towards them slowly. The kidnappers looked on as Ranma's hands glowed with blue chi and used his chi to melt the guns into a black blob on the floor. The men looked at the floor, then at Ranma, and their eyes rolled to the back of their heads and promptly fainted. Ranma shook his head and chuckled.

'The boss probably isn't here. Now's the best time to go.'

Ranma quickly ran back into the room. When he got to the door, he heard a gun shot and he quickly dodged the bullet. Mako and Aoi quickly ran to Ranma.

"Oh my god. I shot at you. Are you okay?" Aoi began to run her hands through Ranma's front searching for any wounds.

Ranma's face colored at Aoi wandering hands on his body. He quickly stepped back before Mako joined Aoi. "I'm fine. I dodged it. I got 4 of the guys. Let's leave before the others show up."

The trio quickly left the building. On the way out, Mako was quickly grabbed from behind. "Stop it right there. Any of you move, and I'll shoot her." The largest kidnapper had his arms around Mako's neck and a gun against her head. The boss stood behind his man and trained the gun at the duo. "I don't know what kind of freak you are, but if you try any of that blue stuff, I'll shoot this girl here or the one by your side. You may be fast, but I don't think you can move faster than two bullets."

The trio looked at each other and moved onto Plan B.

Just as Aoi quickly dropped to the floor, Mako stepped on the large man's toe with the back of her high heels and used the same heel to back kick the man's groin. While doing so, she dropped a couple inches and moved the man's hand carrying the gun away from her head in a well practiced move that Ranma taught her.

The boss immediately fired the gun towards Aoi when he saw his man lose his grip on Mako. Ranma quickly grabbed and disintegrated the bullet. Just as he saw Mako run away from the kidnappers towards him, he yelled "Moko Takabisha" and released the glowing blue ball of energy he had gathered. The ball exploded near the kidnappers and knocked them unconscious.

Mako quickly reached the group. "Are you guys okay?"

The pair nodded. "Nice moves. Who taught you that?" Ranma asked as he high-fived Mako.

"Some jerk did." As he teased Ranma.

Ranma smiled in response. "Let's get out of here."

The trio approached the black van that they were kidnapped in. Ranma used his hands to break the glass and opened the door. He got into the drivers seat and sat there. "Umm…"

"Here. Let me." Ranma switched places with Mako. Mako opened the compartment below the steering wheel and pulled out an assortment of colored wires. She grabbed a couple and struck them against each other. The van roared to life. Ranma stared at her in disbelief. 'What do these NOT know?'

Just as the trio driving away, they heard a loud explosion behind them. The factory bursts into flames. "Stop the car!" Ranma quickly yelled.

"What are you doing, Ranma?" Aoi yelled to Ranma as he jumped out the van and ran towards the factory.

"They're still in there. I'm not a killer." Ranma yelled as he ran to save the kidnappers.

Aoi and Mako looked at each other. Mako nodded and put the car in reverse. Aoi rummaged around the van and found a roll of duct tape. When they got near the factory, Aoi handed Mako the tape. Tie them up when they come out. Aoi ran into the factory to help Ranma just as Ranma brought out 1 kidnapper over his shoulders.

Aoi ran into the smoke-filled room and began to look for any signs of the kidnappers. She saw 2 more men in the front room and began to pick up the man. "Man, you need to lose some weight." She first struggled with the large man because he was too big for Aoi to put her arms around. So she laid him down, grabbed his feet, and dragged him along the floor and out the factory to where Mako was already tying down the first man.

Ranma had already gone in to get the other kidnappers as Aoi remembered the boss near the door and ran towards the pair. They were already a little burnt from Ranma's chi blast, so she grabbed the smaller man and pulled him away from the factory.

Just as Ranma came out, there were 4 kidnappers on the ground. Ranma ran to pick up the largest of the kidnappers by the door and picked him up as if he were nothing and ran towards Mako. Aoi ran in to get the last 2 kidnappers.

When Ranma ran into the factory, his eyes were beginning to tear from the large amount of smoke. As he ran down the hall, he noticed the large burly man he had rendered unconscious on the floor by the wall. He grabbed him and ran out of the factory. When he ran out, he saw Kei running towards the factory. "Where's Aoi?" He asked anxiously.

"She hasn't come out yet." Ranma replied worriedly.

A loud explosion shook from within the factory. "Aoi!!" Kei ran into the factory.

Ranma quickly dropped the large man near Mako and ran in after Kei. When he got in, he immediately began to choke. His lungs were filled with the smoke and his eyes were burning. But he still searched for any movement and dodged falling beams as he went towards the back room he was held in only moments before.

When Kei got into a room, he noticed Aoi on the floor, unconscious. He immediately ran towards her. "Aoi! Aoi!" He shook her, but she was not responding. "Ranma! Over here!"

Ranma heard Kei and ran into the room. Kei was already holding Aoi in his arms, so Ranma ran over to pick up the last kidnapper. At that time, a large beam fell in front of the door, locking the group in the room. Ranma dropped the kidnapper. "Stand back."

"Moko Takabisha!" A large blue ball of energy hit the wall and the wall exploded. Fresh air hit the group and fueled the fires. They ran out away from the factory just as another wave of explosions tore through the factory. Distant sirens were heard.

Kei gently laid Aoi on the floor and shook her head. "Aoi? Aoi? Wake up." Her face was dark from the smoke. When she didn't respond, Kei brought his hands to the side of her chin and lifted her head up. He leaned in, gripped his hands together, and began to perform CPR. Ranma and Mako looked on helplessly as they watched Kei and Aoi.

After a couple minutes, the cavalry arrived. The firefighters immediately ran towards the factory to dispel the fire. At that moment, Aoi began to cough uncontrollably and Mako and Ranma let out the breath that they did not realize they were holding.

"Kei?" Aoi whispered in disbelief. Her hands came up to hold Kei's face. "Am I dreaming?"

Kei shook his head as tears built up in his eyes. "Get some rest."

Aoi nodded and closed her eyes. Kei took Aoi in his arms and ran towards the paramedics coming his way.

Mako whispered. "I'm so glad. I thought Aoi was going to die." Mako began to shake and tears ran down her cheeks. Ranma hesitantly put his arms around Mako to comfort her. She leaned in against Ranma's chest and cried in relief. Ranma rested his chin at the top of Mako's head as he comforted his friend.

"Saotome-san, Ikeda-san. We need to take you to the hospital for a check-up." A young paramedic interrupted as he guided Mako towards the ambulance.

As Ranma walked after Mako towards the ambulance, he heard some detectives nearby. "Wow. What happened here?"

Ranma finally laughed in relief as the ordeal was over.

* * *

Here's the latest…I didn't have a chance to send it to my pre-readers, because I don't have time to re-edit the chapter. So forgive me for any grammar mistakes. 

I have finals coming up, so I'm afraid I won't be able to work on the next chapter for awhile. Releasing this so soon is my apology for delaying the release of the next chapter.

Hope this'll satisfy you till the next update! jL

* * *

**Tatsu, DarkShinji8003: **Thanks for the offer! 

**Runnerz: **I don't think I understand. What kind of surprises are you referring to?

**Chedving, Night-Owl123, Jerry Unipeg, Innortal, Sean, Ranko Urameshi, Darkepyon: **Thanks for the encouragement!

**fanfic lover: **Haha...thanks for the great compliment :-)

**renzuko, ReDragon37: **Sorry about the cliffhanger, hope it was worth it.

**Wonderbee31: **Everything should come together in later chapters. We can't have Ranma's life be TOO boring.


	15. The ER

**Replies to reviews are at the end of the chapter. Till then, thank you very much for the reviews! I am reading each and every single one and thinking about using them for future ideas and changes. **

**Reviews keep me motivated to write more and quickly, so keep them up! –jL**

* * *

**Beginnings: Eden Academy**

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. And if some of the names I made up belong to some people, I apologize, but it is strictly a coincidence. Ranma and company belong to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi and her licensees (Viz Communications in North America). This work is strictly for the non-profit enjoyment of fans. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Chapter 14 **

In the ambulance on the way to the nearest hospital, Ranma was amidst another battle of his own with the paramedics.

"I'm okay! I don't need you to stick that thing in me!" Ranma yelled as he dodged the syringe the paramedic was trying to inject into Ranma.

"Saotome-san. You are obviously high-strung and since you are refusing to let us examine you, the only thing we can do is sedate you!" The veteran paramedic was shaking his head in disbelief and frustration as he watched his younger associate miss Ranma again.

"Look! We're at the hospital! I'm outta here!" Ranma quickly opened the door and jumped out of the ambulance when the vehicle stopped.

"I'm okay, see? I can run, jump. I'm alright!" Ranma exclaimed as he showed the paramedics by performing an acrobat feat that made them stare in wonder.

"What should we do, Aida-san?" the younger paramedic asked the older one.

"Leave him alone. We've done our part."

Both paramedics walked past a smug Ranma who immediately stuck out his tongue and pulled his eyelid down with his finger. "NYAAAH!"

When Ranma turned his back, he felt a pressure point applied to his neck and he immediately relaxed and began to fall. Aida stood behind Ranma and kept him from falling onto the floor.

"Take this boy into the ER." Aida motioned for a stretcher to the startled younger paramedic.

"H…Hai!"

* * *

In the ER room, Kei watched anxiously as the doctors assessed Aoi's condition. X-rays and CAT scans were performed since preliminary diagnosis revealed a large bump at the back of her head that led to her being unconsciousness. 

"Kei!" Mako ran towards Kei with small strips of bandages on her face and hands. The nurses had wiped off the dirt and smoke residue from her hands and face. She was wearing a doctor's gown since she refused to walk around the hospital in a patient's gown with her rear exposed to everyone behind her. She hugged her friend and looked into concerned blue eyes. "Is Aoi okay?"

"She's still in there. She took a big hit on the head and they don't know what the consequences are. She also inhaled a lot of smoke, so her lungs are filled with it." Kei responded with concern. His rich black wavy hair was greasy from the heavy smoke-filled air, and although he cleaned his hands and face, he still reeked of smoke. His deep blue eyes were filled with concern and helplessness, but beneath that, controlled rage brew. Kei hated himself for being so powerless and helpless in such a situation. Even if he was one of the most powerful men in the country, he still can't defeat fate or death.

Mako and Kei heard hurried footsteps and looked down the corridor to find the Ikedas, the Fukawas and Nodoka. The parents dressed well and although they tried to hide the strain the last 12 hours created, a sensitive observer could see the nervous apprehension in their eyes and composure.

"Mako-chan!" The Ikedas ran to their daughter and enveloped her in a hug. Ayami began to cry with tears of relief as she held onto her daughter strongly. The elite businesswoman in Ayami could stand up to the world and not show any signs of fear, but when her daughter was in trouble, the mother in her took over and emotions ruled.

The Fukawas looked around tensely for their daughter. As it dawned on Chisato that Aoi was not in the waiting area, Chisato became agitated. She immediately walked up to Kei and grabbed his arm. "Where's Aoi? Where is my daughter? Is she okay?" Lost was the calm and composed Chisato Fukawa. One of Japan's leading CEOs of a major pharmaceutical firm, she controlled her company with an iron fist and had never once shown any signs of weakness or indecision. And at this moment, as she gripped Kei's arm and shook him, she showed no signs of that famed steel-on-velvet persona she exudes. The cool and sharp light green eyes were red, dilated and showed signs of extreme exhaustion and emotional stress.

"Chisato. Stop that. I'm sure she's okay." Murai tried to pry away Chisato's tight grip on Kei's shirt, but she only pushed him away.

As she turned to Murai, her back straightened and her eyes became sharp and determined.

"How would you know? If anything happens to her, Murai, it's over. She was all we had holding us together. She was that important to me. So don't tell me she's okay when you don't know!"

"Chisato-san, Murai-san, we're in a hospital! The doctors are still examining her. She can here you. Your fighting will only worsen her condition!" Kei's firm voice stopped the bickering adults.

The adults looked at each other and reached a silent agreement. "She's still in the ER. Just minor cuts and bruises and smoke inhalation. She's stable, so there's nothing to worry about." Kei said as he looked into the concerned light green eyes of Chisato and the anxious teal eyes of Murai.

"Oh thank god." Chisato whispered quietly. "Thank god."

Murai put his arm on his wife's shoulder. She pushed his arms away, but he held on and gathered her into his arms. She resisted at first, but succumbed and wept in relief in the arms of her husband. He looked at the ceiling and thanked God for keeping his family safe.

Not wanting to interrupt the silent union, Nodoka approached Kei when he stepped away from the couple. "Where's Ranma?" Nodoka asked curiously as she didn't see her son.

"Stop That!" A scream echoed through the ER corridors.

Nodoka winced. "Ah. Never mind." Nodoka said as she walked towards the source of the loud screams.

* * *

"Look, Lady. I told you. I'm okay. I don't need to lie down! I'm fine!" Ranma said as he twisted on the stretcher to stop the ER staff from removing his clothing. A nearby nurse was cleaning his wounds with alcohol to remove the dirt and grease. 

"Saotome-san, if you would just LIE STILL so we can help you, you'll feel fine in a second." A young blonde resident said with persistence as she tried to swab at a small burn she saw minutes ago.

"I AM fine!" Ranma replied earnestly. "Look!" Ranma stuck out the arm that a nurse had cleaned with antiseptic and pointed at his arm.

"What…what happened to that burn? I could have sworn I saw it moments ago." The resident asked in amazement to no one in particular. She stared at the burn in question and all she could see was a faint scar of where the burn should have been.

"I told you I'm okay!" Ranma exclaimed again.

The exhausted young resident threw her hands up in the air. "I give up!" She walked out of the ER room and mumbled to herself, "I'm seeing things. I have got to get some sleep."

"Woohoo!" Ranma jumped off the bed and saw Nodoka through the ER door.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Ranma ran up to his mother.

"Just seeing what kind of trouble you got into yourself lately." Nodoka said as she took a good look at her son. A month since his departure, she noticed that although Ranma had not really changed much physically, he seemed less stressed, as if a big stone had been lifted off his shoulders. She was glad to see that the decision they made together was working well.

"I need to check on some of the friends that came in with me. Do you know if they're okay?" Ranma asked as he started to walk towards any direction.

"THIS way, son." Nodoka yelled as she pointed in the opposite direction. "And yes, they're okay. I must say, though. The girls you were kidnapped with are very beautiful and come from very respectable families. Are you interested in any of them?" Nodoka said slyly as she teased Ranma.

"Mo—om! They're just friends!" Ranma said as his dirty face colored.

Nodoka chuckled in response. As the pair approached the group from Eden, Mako immediately ran towards Ranma. She stopped abruptly as she neared him. "Hey, you don't even have a scratch on you!" Mako pouted as she lightly punched his arm.

Mako took a good look at Ranma. His pony tail was a mess and his face and hands were smudged with grease and smoke. He smelled of smoke and his red shirt and blue jeans turned charcoal. Mako grimaced. "I would hug you, but you smell and you're dirty."

But Mako took a step forward and hugged a surprised Ranma anyway. "Thank you. Thank you for saving me." Mako whispered into his ear.

When she released Ranma, he was blushing. He gathered his thoughts and immediately saw that Aoi was missing. "Where's Aoi?" Ranma asked.

"She's still in there. Shouldn't be anything major though." Mako said concernedly. She was trying not to think of the severity of the situation her best friend was in.

"Kei-sama." Sato appeared in front of the group and exchanged quick greetings with everyone. Kei left with Sato down the corridor and into a vacant room.

* * *

"Do you have the information?" Kei asked as Sato closed the door. 

"Hai. It seems this group was not from the area and was hoping to earn some quick cash. They were not aware of the policies with Eden students." Sato said as he handed Kei a manila envelope.

Kei opened the envelope and looked through the papers. "Pass this onto the proper authorities. I want them to stay in jail for the rest of their miserable lives. See that they are treated well there." Kei paused for a moment. "Does the press know?"

"Some reporters followed the ambulance here and were smart enough to see the connection when they saw the Fukawas and Ikedas together."

"Speak with all the media directors. Exert our influence. And if they still want this on the evening news, remind them of the Eden policy. See that none of this leaks to the public. And if they do not comply, buy any media company that we don't already own." Kei said seriously. The private lives of the wealthy and famous students at Eden were always a major concern to parents, so to ease that stress, the academy and its many influential alumni created the Eden Policy, which forbids any media agency to release any information concerning Eden students to the public. The last thing the school needed, were paparazzi staged at every wall and dorm hoping for a few images of the elite students doing interesting things.

* * *

A couple minutes after Kei left with Sato, the ER light turned off and a doctor stepped out. Immediately recognizing his former senpai, he spoke to Murai just as the group approached him. 

"Fukawa-sensei. Your daughter is stable and remains in excellent health. She only has minor bruises and cuts that should heal without a trace. I am however, concerned with a bruise that she has at the back of her head. It may not be serious, but we will not know until she wakes up. The anesthesia should wear off any moment now. Don't worry, sensei. She is in good hands."

With that, the nurses wheeled out Aoi's bed. Her head was wrapped in bandages and she had small bruises on her cheeks and arms. Her parents quickly rushed to her side as she was wheeled to her private room.

* * *

The world around her was hazy. She saw a familiar shadowy figure far away from her. Her instinct made her immediately started running towards it. But the more she ran, the further it got. Her heart beat faster as the figure moved away. In a last desperate attempt, she jumped and screamed in despair. "Kei! Don't go!" 

Then her world became white.

* * *

Aoi next woke up to faint whispers and beeps. She slowly began to open her eyes. "She's waking up!" She heard a familiar woman say urgently. 

Aoi opened her eyes and focused on the shadows. She saw the familiar faces of her parents and the Ikedas. They were looking at her expectantly.

"Ugh. Mom? Dad? What hit me?" She whispered to them. The group breathed a large sigh of relief. The Ikedas said encouraging words to the Fukawas and wished Aoi well. Mako held Aoi's hands for support and left the room to give the Fukawas privacy with their daughter.

"Help me up?" Aoi asked her parents as they brought her into a sitting position. She noticed Ranma by the side of the bed and gave him a weak smile. "Doing okay?"

Ranma breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah. You had us worried for a moment."

Aoi then looked expectantly around the room. He was not there. She noticed her father speaking to her. "What?"

"I said how are you feeling, sweetie? Any signs of nauseousness? Dizziness? Does the bump hurt? Maybe we should run a couple more tests, just to be sure." Murai turned to find the doctor when Aoi grabbed his hand and shook her head.

"Oh. How are the kidnappers?"

"They're being treated right now and are in police custody. They're probably delusional from the fire and the explosion because they kept muttering something about dodging bullets and melting guns." Chisato replied, her composure not yet steady. "Do you know anything about that, Ranma-kun?"

Ranma and Nodoka glanced at each other and Ranma began to laugh nervously. "Naaah…they must be making stuff up."

Aoi looked at Ranma as the words dawned on her and began to chuckle to herself and it soon turned into a full-blown laughter as Ranma began to color even more. Her parents looked at each other, missing the inside joke, but joined their daughter.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the door, Kei stood silently as he heard the laughter coming from within. His hand held the doorknob. After a brief pause, he dropped his hands and walked away.

* * *

**Ryan L. Spradling: **Thanks! But what's Totally Spies? 

**obsidian-fox: **Hm...I was considering doing that earlier, but didn't do anything about it. I'll make the changes for the next update then. Thanks for the input.

**Andais, Darkness Surrounds: **Thanks for catching that mistake. That's what I get for not having my prereaders read it first :T

**Jetforce: **it would be interesting to see how the NWC reacts to Ranma in this new environment and they will, but not yet.

**Raisins: **Thanks for catching that! I forgot to finish that thought sentence.

**Zero the Death Shadow, SilentAdaon: **The pairing is still a mystery :)

**fanfic lover: **Hehe, I think there won't be that many cliffhangers to come for awhile…

**Khimenko Victor: **Ranma IS a superhero of sorts, that is a fact we can't deny. I'm exploring how he can mix in and grow "normally.

**Paili-chan: **Good catch! It was a year in between those paragraphs, so I forgot that I even mentioned that his school and location was even announced! I apologize for that. But for argument's sake, Eden Academy is a secluded and private school that doesn't allow many outsiders in, so their location isn't really publicized.

**Night-Owl123, runnerz, Innortal, Jerry Unipeg, Ranko Urameshi: **thanks!

**mdizzle999872: **I hope this chapter answered your question.

**Wonderbee31: **Yea, I threw in the going back for kidnapping scene to show that his martial arts integrity and sense of honor is still a big part of who he is. The pairing is still a mystery )


	16. The Miyake's

**I apologize for the delay...winter break and an over-active social life has kept me from writing…**

**I made changes to Chapter 14. The story wasn't going where I wanted it to, so I changed the ending of 14! Please re-read it!**

**Replies to reviews are at the end of the chapter. Till then, thank you very much for the reviews! I am reading each and every single one and thinking about using them for future ideas and changes. **

**Reviews keep me motivated to write more and quickly, so keep them up! –jL**

* * *

**Beginnings: Eden Academy**

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. And if some of the names I made up belong to some people, I apologize, but it is strictly a coincidence. Ranma and company belong to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi and her licensees (Viz Communications in North America). This work is strictly for the non-profit enjoyment of fans. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

As Ranma and Nodoka left the hospital, Ranma kept glancing at his mother while he walked besides her. He had so many unanswered questions since the kidnappers declared him the heir to the Miyake Empire. Just the curiosity and probable answers made him want to explode. Unsure of how to approach the subject, he approached it the Ranma way. Quickly. Ranma stopped walking and blurted out quickly. "What-did-the-kidnappers-mean-when-they-said-I-was-the-Miyake-heir? I-can't-be-an-heir-right? Does-that-mean-I-have-more-fiancées? What-…."

"Ranma." Nodoka interrupted as she turned to face her panicked son. "Relax. This does not change anything. I was waiting for the right time to tell you. I believe that time is now. Come, there are some people I would like you to meet. It's a long story and such a nice night. How do you feel about taking a nice walk with your mother?"

Ranma nodded and moved to Nodoka's side as they walked towards the unknown destination. Ranma finally glanced around and agreed with his mother that it was indeed a nice night. The moon was full and there was not a cloud in the sky. There was a slight breeze, but it was a warm whisper that spoke of the summer weather to come.

When Nodoka remained silent during their walk, Ranma opened his mouth to ask his mother to start. But closed it again. What he learned quickly at Auen was that the foot-in-mouth approach usually earned him a cold shoulder or silent angry eyes. The feeling of being coolly and hurtfully ignored or silently pinned with angry and hurt eyes were more painful than any of Akane's attacks. He would have preferred the violent outbursts caused by his responses than the silent treatment. So Ranma waited until his mother began to speak.

"You've changed so much, son. I would have expected you to ask a million questions already." Nodoka said as she smiled enduringly at her son while Ranma turned bright red. "When I found you at the Tendo's, you already had such a full and troublesome life that I did not want to bring another part of it into the chaos."

"My parents are Hiroki and Sakiko Miyake. They are very prominent doctors in Japan and China and come from a line of great doctors. Our ancestors were all personal doctors to the royal family. My mother was the personal doctor to the late mother of the emperor! My father traveled all over the world learning the mysteries of medicine. When I was born, I was loved and spoiled beyond belief as I was their own child. I went to Eden, too. And I also stayed at Auen."

Ranma looked at his mother in shock. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I felt it wasn't important. It didn't matter if your mother went there, right?" Nodoka continued. "Anyway, while growing up, I was sheltered. Events for me included tea parties, balls, receptions, piano and voice lessons and charm schools. I was bored. The people around me were the same one-dimensional heirs with the same background and aspirations: to be the heir to their parent's fortune. Luckily, while at Auen, I had some wonderful friends."

"Aoi and Mako's parents?"

"Yes. They were great friends. I regret losing contact with them, but seeing them again has brought back many memories. They were my senpais. While at Eden, both Chisato and I liked Murai. It was a friendly competition for us. We'd rather lose Murai than lose our friendship. That struggle ended soon when it was announced that Chisato and Muria had a business engagement. I was stricken, but happy for my friends. Murai was torn because he was still confused as to who he liked more, but he couldn't do anything about the engagement."

Nodoka continued. "We graduated and I began my first year at medical school with Murai and Chisato. All I could do was study. For awhile, I wondered that if it weren't for my parents influence would I consider being a doctor? At that time, I met your father. Well, more like he ran into me. While chasing the grandmaster, he pushed me aside and I fell. I was furious. No one pushes me aside and does not apologize. I chased after them. It was difficult, but I caught up with them. I suppose years of marathon training paid off. When I caught up to them, I saw the most amazing thing. I saw your father and Soun fight with the grandmaster. It was captivating. When they were subdued by the grandmaster I took both of them back to my apartment and cared for them. When your father woke up, I was too happy to remember my initial anger towards him. While there, both men told me the countless tales of their travels and all that they have seen. I was taken with him. Here was a man who has seen and done everything. I suppose you could say it was the good girl meets bad boy syndrome. My parents never approved of us, but they would rather regretfully accept the inevitable than lose their only daughter."

"We got married and lived near our parents for awhile. Then we had you. You were the treasure of our lives. I was hoping that with your birth, Genma would become more responsible and take up teaching at the dojo with Soun. But he was restless. When you were 6, he wanted to take you on a short training trip. I asked to come along, but he did not want my softness to interfere with your training. I reluctantly agreed. If I had known what would have come from that trip, I would have insisted I go along! Before you left, I made your father sign an agreement."

Ranma blanched at the thought of the "man among men" seppuku agreement.

"I did not want you growing up a thief, con artist and liar. So I wanted to make sure that Genma instilled the honor - he so rarely displayed – in you. At least he did not foul that part up." Nodoka stopped and put her hand on Ranma's shoulder. She faced his scared eyes and looked at them reassuringly. "No mother would ever want their son to die. You will always be my son and I will always be proud of you."

Her words finally registered in Ranma's brain and he smiled at his mother. The pair continued walking, the tension gone. "When you left, I was bored. So I picked up my medical studies and became a doctor. Are you surprised? I happen to be a very good doctor. It's in my blood. Coupled with some of the martial arts techniques that Genma managed to teach me, I was quicker and more calm than a majority of my peers. Then I finally understood why my parents accepted Genma despite his more colorful past. He was a martial artist that could prove valuable in the medical world. You sound surprised. Tofu-sensei has great martial arts talents, right? He is also a great doctor. Too often in this day, we forget the very essence of medicine, only caring about the exact science of western medicine. For this reason, I did not want to make you choose between medicine and the arts because both are deep in your blood. I want to let you know that there is no pressure. I'd be happy with any decision you make."

They stopped in front of a large gate. What they could see beyond the gate was a large estate, designed in the typical ancient Japanese style that spoke of history and wealth. "This is your family home. It will be yours someday. Come, I want you to meet your grandparents."

Ranma nodded numbly as he digested the information his mother just gave him. When the gates opened, he saw green grass, a large koi pond and many gardens. It was calm, beautiful and old. It reminded him of the temples he and Genma visited in the mountains of Japan. They were far away from the rustle of traffic so it was silent.

When they entered the home, he was met with soothing lights by candle-lit lanterns and gleaming wood floors. Everything spoke of tradition, honor and discipline. Ranma was in awe. He's visited many homes before, but never one quite like this. The Kuno's mansion can not even compare to the aura of this place.

They entered a room that sat an elderly couple. Ranma became nervous. 'What will they think of me? What if I wasn't what they expected?' Nodoka gave her son an encouraging shove and both walked across the room to sit across the couple. The couple had on encouraging smiles, but Ranma knew that their eyes were assessing and examining him. Ranma waited for their analysis to complete. The couple, sensing Ranma's awareness, smiled in amusement.

The women in his family aged well, very well. Sakiko Miyake could easily pass for the elder sister of his mother if not for the graying hair at her temples that brought on an aura of wisdom. Her rich brown and graying hair was tied up in a loose bun and she sat besides a man with intense blue eyes and a head full of gray hair tied in a loose ponytail. Ranma always thought it was weird that he did not resemble his balding father and now he knew why. He was the splitting image of Hiroki Miyake. High distinguished cheekbones, a fit and muscular physique and intense eyes that changed based on his mood. Right now, they were sparkling with amusement.

"Well, Ranma. It's no wonder you have so many fiancées and women after you. You resemble me a great deal." Hiroki laughed jokingly.

Sakiko enduringly elbowed his side while she chuckled at his remark. "Don't mind him. Even at his age, he is still incredibly arrogant."

"Ah, but you love me for my arrogance and my good looks." Hiroki retorted.

"Or so you think. Maybe it was your money." Sakiko countered.

Ranma looked at the heated exchanged and smiled. Even a blind person can see the playful banter and the love between the two.

"Oh, where are my manners? Are you hungry, dear?" Sakiko asked Ranma.

Ranma's stomach growled in response. The room filled with laughter as Ranma grinned sheepishly.

"I'll take that as a yes. Let me…" Sakiko began to rise from her seat, but Nodoka interrupted her mother. "Let me, mother. Why don't you get to know Ranma?"

Ranma watched nervously at his mother's retreating back. He turned to face his grandparents again. For some reason, he expected that once his mother left, they would turn into hideous monsters or into grumpy grandparents. But they just sat there smiling at him while all the thoughts ran through his head. He forced himself to relax. He's faced a demi-god and a locker-room full of naked women, he could handle an elderly couple.

"Relaxed now?" Hiroki said as he poured Ranma some team.

"Huh?" Ranma blinked in surprise.

"Your aura was very vibrant earlier, you must have thought us monsters to cause that response." Sakiko said as she chuckled at Ranma's blank surprise. "I'm sorry child, I couldn't help but pry. An occupational hazard."

"You can read my chi?" Ranma asked. He only knew few that had the sensitivity to.

"You don't become a good doctor without knowing a few things about chi." Hiroki smiled as he gestured to the tea.

Ranma took a sip and immediately felt calmer as the warm liquid coursed through his system. "Like that, don't you? One of my many treasures in China. I came across a small village that produced this tea. There is something about the land and water that makes this tea leaf unique and soothing."

"Mom said you traveled all around China before, is that true?"

"Yes, with your grandmother. We were fresh out of medical school and newlyweds. I'm just glad that she thought a hike around China with a backpack was a suitable honeymoon." Hiroki smiled as he drank some more tea. "We went across many villages who were happy to exchange and teach us their healing arts. There are many things that cannot be explained by western medicine, yet, and herbal and ancient medicine is one example."

"But, one particular village will be of interest to you." Sakiko said as she saw Ranma's interest perk up. "A hidden and secluded village nestled at the foot of an ancient and lost mountain."

Ranma's eyes grew as he realized which village his grandparents were referring to. The Amazon Village.

"Yes, the Amazons. I must say, the matriarchal village has some very interesting customs, but the village has survived this many years, so it must be working." Ranma winced at the thought of the "kiss of marriage" and the "kiss of death," one which required the giver to kill or marry the recipient of the kiss. Ranma was the subject of both kisses from a certain purple-haired buxom Chinese girl.

The couple laughed. "I'm assuming you've been privy to the 'kiss of marriage' because your mother mentioned you were engaged to an Amazon." Sakiko said.

"I too, was almost given the kiss of marriage. But the Amazon elders saw our love. As old-fashioned and strict as they may be, they also believe in soul mates. To separate and enter the bond between two who were destined to be together was forbidden. I suppose all those smothering looks I gave you saved us." Hiroki said as he looked at his wife.

Sakiko gave an unlady-like snort in response. "We stayed there for a couple years and learned many things. Before we left, we and all of our descendents, were inducted into the Amazon family. Do you know what that implies, Ranma?"

Realization dawned on Ranma. "I'm not an outsider? I'm an Amazon male?"

When the couple nodded, Ranma jumped up gleefully and started pumping his fist in the air as he cried out in happiness. "That means the 'kiss of marriage' doesn't work on me! Oh man…hahaha!"

"I suppose you told him." Nodoka said as she entered to the room and found her son performing cartwheels and elaborate flips in the tea room.

"We may not be able to help you solve all your problems, but hopefully this will lessen the load. Which Amazon elder is in Japan?" Hiroki asked.

"Cologne. She's the great great grandmother of Shampoo."

"Cologne? Oh…you mean Ku-Lon? Won't she be surprised to see me. She tried to get me to take her grand daughter as a mistress. But I told her that I love my wife and would not take a mistress, even if it meant I will not be able to 'disperse my remarkable genes' as much." Hiroki said sarcastically. "I believe we shall pay her a visit, shouldn't we? How is she?"

"She's an old ghoul." Ranma responded immediately and covered his mouth. But it was too late. His grandparents were laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes.

"If you live to be 300, I'm sure you'd be old, too. She was a great teacher. You learn a lot. Her methods may be a bit unorthodox, but boy, you do remember what she taught…"

"So you know martial arts?" Ranma asked with interest as he looked at his grandparents.

"Yes, but not to your level. Our martial arts are used to aid our medical techniques. Although we do spar occasionally to keep ourselves in top form. Hm…would you like to spar?" Hiroki asked as he sensed Ranma's interest.

Ranma nodded earnestly.

"Please go easy on your old grandfather, then." Hiroki smiled enigmatically as the group rose.

* * *

The group went through a maze of hallways and doors, finally arriving at a large polished dojo. The wood floors looked newly waxed and the entire place looked new. But the faint instilled odor of sweat said this dojo has been used many times.

The group changed into practice gi's and began to warm up. The elderly couple watched their grandson move into a slow and complex kata and could not help but approve. Ranma has a lot of potential.

When finished, Ranma faced his grandfather. The pair bowed to each other and moved into their trademark stance. Both stood relaxed and studied their opponent. Ranma was surprised. He thought he was the only one with the relaxed yet poised stance. But upon further study, he noticed that his grandfather merely stood relaxed and was not in any sort of ready stance to attack or defend. So Ranma made the first move and ran towards his grandfather. He immediately found himself paralyzed with his arms outstretched.

"I-I can't move." Ranma stammered in surprise.

Hiroki hit a series of quick pressure points on Ranma and his muscles relaxed. Ranma looked at his grandfather with new respect. "Again."

The pair fought many times, but Hiroki always managed to hit a pressure point that either immobilized Ranma or caused him to be slow. This frustrated him. When he blocked certain areas, other points would be hit. Ranma finally decided to step back and analyze the fight. He noticed that his grandfather used the speed of "Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire" to hit his points. Ranma then countered with the same technique and his grandfathers eyes grew wide in surprise. Ranma found an opening and his grandfather fell to the floor.

"I see the elder taught you a few techniques." Hiroki said as Ranma helped him up.

"You were using pressure points on me. How'd you do all that?" Ranma asked eagerly.

"Many years of practice. Pressure points are much quicker than any sedative or medicine when treating someone where time is an issue. We chose to use our martial arts techniques towards medicine. Maybe you can consider that as well." Sakiko said as she stood next to her husband.

"Mother." Nodoka said sternly as she looked at her parents.

"The choice is up to you, of course. Why don't you consider volunteering at the hospital. Get a feel for things. And if you don't like it, we won't bring up the subject anymore." Hiroki suggested.

Ranma nodded slowly. 'Can I really be a doctor?'

* * *

**TheWhiteMonk:** The storyline just wasn't going where I wanted to if Aoi had amnesia..I'd end up concentrating more on Aoi than on Ranma…and I didn't want that.

**KyLewin**: Wow, long review! Thanks for all the reviews and critiques! There are some things that will be further explained and review itself. I really should read the story from beginning to end again to take care of the inconsistencies and such. Would you like to help me with it:)

**Renzuko:** I changed the ending, Aoi no longer has amnesia so she remembers everything

**fanfic maniac(lover):** You always have the most encouraging reviews :) Thank you!

**Loto:** I've read fanfics where she's either a btch or very motherly (want only Ranma's manliness). And I'd like to portray her as the mother that Ranma never really got to know. Genma helped shaped the first 16 years of his life, but Nodoka will help to reshape the rest of it. As for a new fanfic, I'll have to wait on that, having enough trouble finishing up this one as we speak :T. As for match-ups, you'll see!

**dana-san**: Unfortunately real life isn't as nice…we'll see the uglier sides to Eden soon. After all, it IS high school, there has to be some sort of drama, right?

**Renzuko**: Ah..about Aoi's memories. The story just wasn't tying itself up as I'd like it to, so I changed it. Hope you don't mind!

**Jerry Unipeg, WarpWizard,** **Night-Owl123, bokkendude**: Thanks!

**Ryan L. Spradling**: Actually I DO have Cartoon Network, but haven't seen anything from there in a very long time…

**Wonderbee31**: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for the idea, I was thinking of a way to show Ranma's family history, and this was the perfect way…

**Bellatrix-Vecours**: Hm?


	17. Back to School

**Unfortunately, it would take me another couple months for me to get the time to write a longer chapter, and I've been holding out on all of you long enough, so here's a small teaser. I know it's not much…but I promise that the next chapter will be a very big/long update...thanks for being so patient and major thanks for all the supporting emails to get me to continue!**

**Reviews keep me motivated to write more and quickly, so keep them up! –jL**

**

* * *

**

**Beginnings: Eden Academy**

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. And if some of the names I made up belong to some people, I apologize, but it is strictly a coincidence. Ranma and company belong to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi and her licensees (Viz Communications in North America). This work is strictly for the non-profit enjoyment of fans. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Close to midnight, Ranma quietly entered Auen, not wanting to wake his housemates.

"There he is!" Brenn screamed in delight as she cried from the top of the stairs and began to run towards Ranma. Ranma's eyes widened and his feet automatically started to pedal backwards as he saw the bright red flash come towards him. Said red flash jumped and wrapped her arms and legs around Ranma, holding him tight.

Ranma froze and then his heart began to race in panic as he thought of ways to disentangle himself. But then he felt Brenn tremble and then felt his shirt wet. Arms and hands that were once raised in fear slowly fell to his side as the petite redhead's silent sobs turned into loud wails. He saw Trey by the stairs and mouthed a single word to his kohai. 'Help…'

Trey laughed quietly, raised his eyebrows and raised his hand to his chin as if contemplating helping Ranma out. Then he smiled and shook his head. Ranma looked horrified by Trey's refusal. So Ranma tried again, mouthing, 'Please?'

Trey stood there for a minute and stuck his tongue in his cheek to keep from laughing at Ranma's horrified and helpless expression as Brenn continued to sob into Ranma's shoulder. After another moment, Trey decided that he's already let Ranma suffer enough, so he approached the embracing couple. He placed an arm on Brenn's shoulder and said soothingly, "Come on, sweetie. He's going to drown in your tears if you keep this up."

Brenn sniffled in response and lifted her head from the crevice between Ranma's shoulder and neck. Her swollen green eyes, wet with tears, peered into Trey's laughing silver eyes. She looked at Ranma's stricken face and then decided to release Ranma and transferred herself over to Trey, as a baby did when being carried. "Shh…..it's okay." Trey murmured as Brenn's sniffling began to subside. Ranma began to visibly loosen again.

Trey then looked at Ranma. "We're so glad you're okay. You all had us worried. Especially this one. Sorry for the tears though. She's a tad emotional."

"Am not." Brenn replied as Trey snickered. "I'm just comfortable expressing my feelings." She gave Trey tight hug before she loosened her arms and placed her feet on the floor.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Ranma. When all of you didn't come home, I knew something was wrong. And then Kei called and told us what happened. It sounded like something from the movies. To think that one of you could have gotten killed! OMG...what if...what if…what if…" Brenn gasped and new tears erupted as she sobbed and then threw her arms around Ranma again.

Trey just laughed and patted the back of the once again surprised Ranma. Then, he shrugged his shoulders and joined Brenn in a big group hug.

* * *

"What are you doing? You're not ready to go back to classes yet!" Bren exclaimed as Ranma descended the stairs with his school uniform on.

"Why not? It's Monday, isn't it?" Ranma said as he sat down at the dining table and poured himself some orange juice.

"Uh...because you just got kidnapped?" Brenn said in sarcastically.

"Eh. Happens all the time." Ranma shrugged as he bit into some toast. 'Hm…breakfast isn't as good as it is normally is.' "Hey, where's Mako-chan and Aoi-chan?"

"At home! Where you should be. Give me that." Brenn said as she tried to grab Ranma's half-eaten toast from his hand. "Go back to bed or something."

"Uh uh. You're not taking food away from Ranma Saotome. Besides, like I said, I'm fine." He looked at Trey as he watched the exchange with amused silence. "Don't I look fine?"

"I can't disagree with him, Brenn. Give the guy a rest. If he wants to go to class, let him." Trey said as he finished his eggs.

"Ugh……men." Brenn threw her hands up. "If you get sick at school or something, don't expect me to play mother and take care of you!"

"Don't worry, Mom." Ranma said as he smiled charmingly at Brenn. "I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself." For the heck of it, Ranma added a wink.

As Brenn's face colored in embarrassment, Trey and Ranma laughed. "What's so funny?" Brenn pouted. "It's not funny." But even Brenn couldn't stay mad long with the contagious laughter of her two housemates, and began to laugh with them.

* * *

"Hey Ranma, I heard about last weekend…"

"OMG, are you okay?"

"So……"

Ranma ignored all the students as they crowded around him in feign concern at the lunch table, hoping to get wind of the details of the foiled kidnapping. 'Just let the day end…please.'

A loud whistle pierced through the noise. Everyone turned to look at Angela, who was dropping her fingers from her lips. "Give it a rest, will you? For crying out loud, let Ranma eat in peace! Half of you don't even KNOW the guy, so stop pretending you're concerned about him."

Some of the students surrounding Ranma actually colored in embarrassment. But a brown-haired 2nd year boy countered. "You're right, Angela. We're not concerned about HIM. We're concerned about how he got away! That could have been any one of us that night." All the students nodded in agreement. "What's so wrong about asking how he got away so we would know what to do in a similar situation?" Murmurs of agreement filled the courtyard.

"Sorry, Ranma." Angela said sheepishly from across the table. "I can't argue with that."

Ranma dropped his fork and everyone silenced and leaned forward. He looked up at his classmates. "You really wanna know?"

Everyone nodded at once.

"Self-defense and Martial Arts. I've been training since before I could walk, so I could go up against those guys. But when they have guns pointed at you, there's nothing you can do." Everyone's shoulder dropped in despair unanimously.

"But…" Shoulders raised in hope. "There are still some things you can do to distract the opponent so you can run and get help."

"Hey, Ranma. Why don't you teach a self-defense class?" Bobby suggested. Everyone murmured in agreement

"It could be the weekend?"

"We'll pay you!"

"Hey that's not a bad idea!"

"We could use the big field in the back!"

'Hm…I could do that. I can sharpen my teaching skills and help out my classmates, too.' All the students looked expectantly at Ranma for an answer. "Sure, that sounds like a good idea."

Shouts of joy filled the courtyard. However, as everyone ran to pat Ranma's back as a big "thank you," a group of 3rd years from a couple feet away looked towards the crowd in disdain and envy. The tallest member of the group threw down his cigarette and crushed it with his foot. "How despicable." Kenji Aizawa turned and walked away, followed by his posse.

* * *


	18. Status

**To my patient readers: I deeply apologize for not updating in such a long time (even though I said I would). My life just got really busy and I sort of lost the motivation and time to continue this fic. However, the emails/reviews I received more than a year since the last chapter was posted has somewhat renewed my interest in this…now I just need to figure out what I want to do with this fic and where I want it to go. **

**I remember one of my first and favorite fanfics was "Hearts of Ice" by Krista Perry. I got up to the final chapter (written in 2000!), only to wait patiently for many years and still not see the conclusion of the fanfic…which to this day still remains "incomplete." **

**I'm still busy, but I will have some free time in a month, and so, hopefully I'll be posting a new chapter before the end of the year. **

**So I thank you all for the encouraging words and messages. Looks like you just might get your wish ;-)**

**Reviews keep me motivated to write more and quickly, so keep them up! –jL**

* * *

**Beginnings: Eden Academy**

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. And if some of the names I made up belong to some people, I apologize, but it is strictly a coincidence. Ranma and company belong to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi and her licensees (Viz Communications in North America). This work is strictly for the non-profit enjoyment of fans. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
